Saison 3 JPX
by Kina Elduin
Summary: Découvrez la clé des mystères qu'à laissé la série et replongez-vous dans cet univers fabuleux qu'est Dark Angel.
1. Épisode 1 Prologue

**Qu'est-ce que la S3 JPX**

Il s'agit d'un projet d'envergure que nous menons depuis quelques mois. Comme la FOX a cessée de produire des épisodes de Dark Angel et que Freak Nation à la fin de la saison 2 laissait beaucoup de questions en suspends, nous avons décidé de créer notre propre suite logique à l'histoire tout en respectant au possible l'ambiance de la série, et plus particulièrement de la saison 1.

**Résumé des Objectifs du Projet**  
  
L'objectif de cette saison est justement de répondre aux questions laissées en suspend avec la fin de la série.

Voici donc le fruit du travail des membres de la S3 JPX. Je tiens à remercier tous les gens ayant contribuer de près ou de loin à la réalisation de ce texte. Du premier à avoir eut l'idée de créer une Saison 3: X5-001, aux gens qui se sont assis avec nous pour donner des idées, à Statego qui a permis aux fans de Dark Angel de se rencontrer sur son site de Jam Pony X-press, aux écrivains principaux qui ont tenus bons malgré les obstacles: Ames White, X-889, Rayne, X5-369 et les nombreux correcteurs: La Chimère, Chayenne, Minoush, AmaRanTh. Il y en a sûrement tout plein et ce n'est pas que je veux oublier quelqu'un, mais à tous les autres qui nous ont aider: Merci !  
  
En espérant que vous apprécierez cet épisode entièrement composé par des fans pour des fans.  
  
Kina  
Éditrice et correctrice de la S3 JPX.

* * *

****

**Décharge: **Les personnages de la série Dark Angel sont la propriété de James Cameron et de la Fox et nous n'en faisons aucun profit !

**Épisode 3.01 : Vivre !**  
  
****

****

**Prologue**

**Terminal City**

Ils avaient réussi ... La nuit tombait à présent sur Seattle. Les transgéniques se tenaient sur le toit de Terminal City. Encerclés par les forces de l'ordre, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins libres. Leur drapeau flottait fièrement dans les airs. Logan se tenait près de Max, main dans la main, l'une d'elle était gantée. Le virus était toujours présent, mais leur amour était toujours aussi fort ... Tous deux étaient réunis et, ils feraient tout pour rester ensemble en dépit des obstacles. Cela prendrait le temps et l'énergie nécessaires, mais ils vaincraient ce dernier héritage de Manticore. Les transgéniques regardaient tous vers l'horizon. Leur avenir était incertain, mais pour la première fois de leur vie ils pouvaient en envisager un …  
  
Max porta à nouveau son regard sur le drapeau flottant au gré du vent, comme hypnotisée par ce symbole porteur de toutes leurs espérances. De l'ombre où ils étaient nés, au sang versé par leur semblable, pour finalement atteindre la lumière, l'espoir, la liberté. Une vie qui leur avait toujours été refusée s'offrait maintenant à eux. Une vie où chacun était libre de prendre ses propres décisions et d'agir comme bon lui semble. Ce symbole marquait le début d'une grande aventure pour les rescapés de 2021. L'Inconnu les attendait. Encore perdue dans ses pensées, Max baissa son regard sur ses camarades.  
  
L'horizon semblait soudain s'assombrir. Les bruits ambiants se turent, elle sentait le souffle du vent glisser sur sa peau. Il devenait glacial et, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine du dos pour s'étendre à son corps tout entier. Un silence pesant commença à se faire sentir. Elle regarda autour d'elle, les gens semblaient discuter et l'ambiance était animée. Mais pourquoi avait-elle une désagréable impression ? Elle se retourna vers Logan, qui lui tenait toujours la main. Il paraissait inquiet et lui parlait, mais que disait-il … Puis, un halo blanc commença à l'envelopper, tout devint flou et il disparut entièrement en l'espace de quelques secondes, tout comme son entourage. Puis, plus rien, le noir total, la perte de conscience.  
  
Max entendit alors le bruit léger et régulier du ronronnement d'un moteur. Un petit bip parvenait à ses oreilles de temps à autre. Elle avait un mal de crâne pas possible et était complètement désorientée. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la lumière aveuglante des lieux ne lui facilitant guère la tâche. Un plafond blanc lui faisait face, un plafond qui ne lui était pas du tout familier. Elle plissa les yeux et tourna doucement la tête vers le mur. Quand elle parvint finalement à distinguer quelque chose, elle ne put reconnaître les lieux. Elle était allongée sur une table. La salle était petite et une porte blindée sur sa gauche en représentait le seul accès possible. Elle était seule. Les murs blancs réfléchissaient la lumière des néons. Du matériel médical se trouvait un peu partout dans la pièce, lui évoquant une salle d'hôpital. Un moniteur se trouvait près de son chevet, émettant un petit bip à l'occasion. C'est alors qu'elle vit les fils posés sur elle. Elle voulut se lever, mais en vain. Ses poignets et ses jambes étaient solidement attachés et il lui était impossible de bouger. Ses forces lui faisaient encore défaut et il lui serait peine perdue d'essayer de briser ses liens pour le moment. Elle en profita donc pour reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et tenter de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.  
  
- Où suis-je ?

****

**Manticore  
Un mois plus tôt**

Elle s'était évadée de Manticore grâce à … un homme-chien du nom de Joshua et aussi un autre X5 comme elle. Son visage était celui de Ben … il avait donc un frère jumeau ? Elle avait ensuite couru jusqu'à l'appartement de Logan pour le prévenir du danger qu'il courait. Mais en l'embrassant, elle l'avait condamné. Le danger c'était elle, mais elle ne le savait pas. Le pauvre souffrait le martyr… Manticore l'avait rattrapée, elle était porteuse d'un virus destiné à tuer le Veilleur; Logan, mais Il existait un antidote selon les dires d'Alec. Elle avait émis un flash du Veilleur où elle révéla au monde l'existence et la localisation de Manticore, avant d'elle-même y retourner. Une fois là-bas, le complexe était la proie des flammes. N'écoutant que son courage, elle avait libéré ses frères avant d'obliger Renfro à lui donner l'antivirus. Une rafale qui lui était destinée, Renfro, qui s'était jetée devant elle pour la sauver. Avant de sombrer, la directrice put lui donner un dernier message …  
  
" Vous venez de me sauver la vie. Pourquoi ? "  
  
" Tu es ... quelqu'un que nous recherchons depuis très longtemps " répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de Max. " Sandeman ..."  
  
Elle se souvint alors de sa rencontre avec Joshua et des paroles qu'il avait prononcées : " Père … Sandeman "  
  
" Trouve … Sandeman. " Fit Renfro une dernière fois avant de s'évanouir. "  
  
Alors qu'elle se levait pour quitter l'endroit, une violente explosion secoua le bâtiment et une masse imposante se détacha du plafond pour finalement s'écraser sur sa tête, la faisant sombrer dans les ténèbres.  
  
Alec passa quelques temps plus tard à l'endroit où se tenait Max, mais il ne la vit pas. Il mit la main sur l'antidote de Logan, regarda un instant la petite fiole avant de la serrer dans sa main et de s'enfuir avant qu'une partie du plafond ne s'écroule sur lui.

****

**Quelques instants plus tard**

Manticore brûlait entièrement, pas une seule aile de la base n'était épargnée par ce gigantesque incendie. Une partie du personnel de Manticore avait pu fuir avant l'explosion, mais d'autres n'eurent pas cette chance, des soldats, et des scientifiques, de même que des créatures transgéniques jonchaient le sol aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Il ne restait plus que le crépitement des flammes, qui s'élevaient majestueusement dans le ciel.  
  
Malgré le bruit, et l'horreur qui se dégageait de cette scène, tout semblait étrangement calme. Soudain d'énormes bruits de turbines et d'hélices brisèrent la quiétude du feu. Après un certain temps, cinq hélicoptères Huey, en formation serrée, tous noirs et équipés de gros projecteurs, fendirent l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait des ruines. Des militaires se tenaient, soit debout, soit accroupis sur les côtés des hélicoptères. La fumée s'engouffrait dans les turbines ainsi que dans les pales et les rotors arrière des hélicoptères, créant alors des spirales infinies à l'arrière des appareils. La lumière des projecteurs tellement puissante était aveuglante et le bruit en était insupportable, faisant presque oublier les explosions et le bruit des immeubles en train de s'écrouler.  
  
L'alarme, déclenchée par Renfro lors de l'autodestruction de Manticore, avait immédiatement déclenché l'alerte dans le complexe militaire le plus proche. Cela faisait partie de la procédure que d'être couvert par un camp militaire, surtout en cas d'évacuation. Manticore ne faisait pas exception à la règle.  
  
Les soldats sautèrent des hélicoptères avant même que ceux ci ne soient posés. Plusieurs groupes se formèrent et se dispersèrent dans les explosions qu'ils tentèrent d'éviter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Le bruit des appareils en attente devenait tellement assourdissant que tout semblait silencieux. En formation groupée et aux aguets les militaires avançaient à pas réguliers cherchant dans les décombres les éventuels survivants. Le problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée du nombre de victimes. Ils ne savaient même pas si survivants il y aurait.  
  
Un groupe semblait avoir repéré un soldat encore vivant dans les décombres de l'armurerie. Celui ci était inconscient et avait l'abdomen perforé par une barre de fer. Après l'avoir dégagé, ils le déposèrent sur une civière et l'évacuèrent dans un des hélicoptères. Les recherches continuaient et c'est presque par chance que les soldats découvrirent Max et Renfro. L'accès à la pièce était difficile, les pans de murs menaçant de s'effondrer à chaque instant.  
  
C'est lorsqu'un garde vit quelque chose bouger légèrement qu'il trouvèrent la directrice et décidèrent d'intervenir pour la sauver. Max, elle, fut trouvée à proximité, vivante, mais inconsciente. Deux soldats l'emmenèrent dans un hélicoptère tandis qu'un médecin se penchait sur le corps de Renfro. Il confirma, après quelques instants, que la femme était encore en vie, mais nécessitait des soins d'urgences. À nouveau, deux soldats, s'approchèrent des blessés avec leur civière et les amenèrent avec eux.  
  
Au dehors, des gradés constataient les dégâts et donnaient les directives.  
  
- Caporal ! Lança le lieutenant. Il faut avoir évacué la zone dans 10 minutes. Les flammes se dirigent vers les réserves de gaz. Il ne faut pas traîner !  
  
- Grouillez-vous bandes de lavettes. Tout va bientôt péter ici !  
  
- Vous avez entendu ce qu'a dit le lieutenant ? Bougez-vous ! Allez ! Allez ! Reprit son second.  
  
- À vos ordres ! Je vais faire activer les recherches.  
  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus le caporal s'élança vers les groupes de recherche pour leur donner les ordres.  
  
En parcourant d'autres salles de Manticore, un groupe de militaires qui n'avait pas été averti des nouveaux ordres tomba sur un prisonnier au sol, toujours sanglé à son lit. Une explosion avait provoqué l'expulsion du siège sur quelques mètres dans la salle avec l'homme dessus. Les soldats se rendirent compte qu'il n'était pas mort et l'emmenèrent dans le dernier hélicoptère sur place.  
  
Les recherches prirent fin juste à temps, car le feu avait maintenant rejoint les bonbonnes. Et dans le même fracas que lors de leur arrivée, le dernier hélicoptère fendit l'air à son tour. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, plus la couleur produite par les flammes reprenait ses droits. Les flammes soutenues par les dernières petites explosions plus faibles qu'au début imposaient à nouveau le calme. Au loin l'on pouvait distinguer les lumières clignotantes des pompiers, ambulanciers et policiers qui se précipitaient vers le brasier.  
  
Le bruit de l'appareil était toujours aussi assourdissant, mais étrangement, pour les passagers, le fait d'être dans l'hélicoptère semblait atténuer cette sensation désagréable de sifflement et de grondement. Le jeune soldat scruta ses camarades. Ils avaient l'air absent et n'exprimaient aucune réaction, leurs yeux plongés dans le néant. Le jeune soldat se rappela alors un vieux film sur le Vietnam, qu'il avait vu, où des militaires rentrant des combats en hélicoptères, eux aussi, semblaient absents. Ils étaient plongés dans les images horribles des heures passées à combattre. Ils se rappelaient leurs frères tombés, les soldats gravement blessés et surtout ils devaient savourer le fait d'être encore en vie, sachant que demain ils devraient reprendre la lutte. Seulement, aujourd'hui malgré l'absence de bombardements et de fusillades, tous avaient en tête des flashs de leur intervention et des cadavres jonchant le sol.  
  
Par habitude sûrement, tous les soldats gardaient leur arme posée entre leurs jambes, la crosse sur le plancher, les doigts serrés autour du canon, comme pour canaliser le stress, la peur ou alors la colère dans ce tube de métal. Le jeune soldat détourna alors ses yeux de ce spectacle qui lui devenait plutôt insoutenable. Il trouvait que ses frères d'armes ressemblaient plus à des machines, qu'à des hommes.  
  
Il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait au sol. Il la regardait avec attention, son visage si beau et si plein de vie lui rendit le sourire. En la voyant, il se disait que finalement cette mission avait servi à quelque chose. Il était fier de lui, mais il était étonné par la tenue de cette femme. Elle était jeune, n'avait rien d'une scientifique et ne portait pas l'habit militaire. C'était plus fort que lui, ça l'intriguait !  
  
Les hélicoptères prirent de l'altitude là ou les collines étaient boisées et assez hautes. Une fois la barrière rocheuse passée, les deux hélicoptères redescendirent en même temps et plongèrent sur une petite ville qu'ils survolèrent à vive allure. La jeune recrue n'eut même pas le temps de distinguer la ville qu'ils se trouvaient déjà au-dessus de larges prairies qui s'étendaient à perte de vue dans la nuit.  
  
Une fois arrivés à plus basse altitude, les Hueys prirent de la vitesse, et alternativement l'hélicoptère penchait à droite, puis à gauche, épousant les contours des collines. Ils volaient très bas et la moindre erreur de pilotage pouvait être fatale, autant pour eux que pour les autres qui suivaient de très près. Le jeune homme regarda alors le sol autant qu'il le pouvait. Il s'aperçut qu'ils suivaient une petite rivière, car la lune reflétait les contours des appareils sur l'eau.  
  
Soudain un de ces camarades lui tapa sur l'épaule et lui montra du doigt une zone. Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers son voisin dont le regard était plus calme que lors du départ. Il lui indiqua une zone à l'extérieur et il reconnut alors le flanc d'une grosse montagne où ils allaient atterrir. Visiblement son compagnon, plus ancien que lui dans le groupe devait bien connaître la région.  
  
Les appareils amorcèrent la descente finale avant de passer entre des collines, puis s'alignèrent l'un derrière l'autre. Il comprit alors qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. En effet il apercevait à présent de nombreuses lumières clignotantes sur un large secteur. On aurait dit un grand stationnement perdu au milieu de nulle part, car seul un petit bâtiment y était raccordé en flanc de montagne. Le jeune soldat regardait les formes qui s'activaient sur la base et autour des hélicoptères, ainsi que six véhicules venus à leur rencontre. Un de ses camarades se pencha sur lui et lui dit :  
  
- Tu es nouveau ici mon gars ?  
  
- Oui ! C'est ma première semaine !  
  
- Tu n'es jamais descendu alors ?  
  
- Où ?  
  
- En dessous ?  
  
- Pourquoi, il y a des niveaux souterrains ?  
  
- Bien sûr ! Tout le monde ici sait qu'il y a des niveaux souterrains. Personnellement, je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait au moins 10 niveaux sous la montagne.  
  
- Tu déconnes là !  
  
- Non mec, c'est sérieux ! Nous on assure la sécurité de ce machin qui ressemble plus à une usine de traitement perdue au milieu de nulle part. C'est juste une couverture, car en dessous de nous, il y a d'autres militaires, avec des niveaux d'autorisation plus élevés. Ils font partie d'une élite et ont été spécialement formés à ce qu'il y'a en dessous. Moi je dis ça parce que je les ai vus une fois et quand tu les vois crois-moi tu as peur.  
  
- Géant ! Et ils font quoi dans cette base ? Je veux aller voir !  
  
- Déconne pas surtout ! Si tu essayes tu vas te faire trouer ! Personne ne peut descendre en bas.  
  
- Alors comment tu sais ça ?  
  
- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs… Si ça se trouve il n'y rien du tout, mais c'est trop bien gardé si tu veux mon avis pour qu'il n'y ait rien du tout. Tu peux toujours aller fouiner si tu en as envie! Ta famille te reverra dans une jolie boîte après ça !  
  
Il rigola un bon coup, presque content d'avoir foutu les boules au nouveau. Ces propos n'avaient d'ailleurs pas rassuré le jeune soldat qui se résigna à suivre ses camarades. Plus ils approchaient plus le jeune soldat essayait de dénicher des détails intéressants, mais il ne vit que des fenêtres teintées et des militaires armés aux abords des portes. Les hélicoptères qui avaient amené le militaire et le prisonnier étaient déjà en train de décoller. Ils installèrent Max et la directrice de Manticore chacune sur un brancard et le personnel de la base reprit aussitôt le chemin de la grande porte accompagné de ses nouvelles acquisitions.  
  
Le jeune soldat les regarda partir et ne se rendit même pas compte que les autres étaient remontés dans les appareils. L'un d'eux redescendit, le prit par les bras avant de le tirer à l'intérieur. Les autres hélicoptères avait déjà re-décollé et disparus dans la nuit.  
  
- On ne reste pas ?  
  
- Ici ? Nan, nous on doit retourner au camp. Il se trouve plus bas dans la vallée. C'est là qu'on est stationné.  
  
- Galère !  
  
- Bah ! Moi de toute manière je tiens pas vraiment à rester dans ce machin !  
  
Dans les couloirs de la base souterraine, les médecins s'affairaient autour de Renfro qui était gravement blessée à cause des multiples impacts de balles et des débris dus aux explosions. Son cœur cessa soudain de battre, forçant un médecin à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Une fois en salle d'opération, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais en vain. Renfro n'était plus.  
  
De son côté Max fut envoyée dans une salle médicale, très bien équipée. Les soldats l'installèrent sur un lit et la laissèrent au bon soin d'un médecin devant contrôler son état avant de quitter la pièce qu'ils verrouillèrent à double tour. Les pas s'éloignèrent et se firent plus difficilement entendre, puis une nouvelle porte se ferma et là, plus rien, le calme revint dans la pièce. Max était dans le coma. L'autre rescapé fut amené dans une pièce à peu près identique à celle de Max, mais plus loin dans une autre aile du complexe.

****

**Fin du Prologue**

****

**Notes: Des commentaires seraient vivement appréciés !**


	2. Episode 1 Acte 1

**ACTE 1**

****

****

**JamPony Xpress  
****2 semaines auparavant  
****8h13**

La journée venait tout juste de commencer et les coursiers étaient déjà partis livrer les précieux paquets. Occupé à nettoyer son comptoir, Normal sifflotait tranquillement. Il portait encore une de ses chemises de mauvais goût, blanche à carreaux qui lui donnait un air coincé. Il faisait l'inventaire de la journée, tout en profitant du calme régnant. Qu'il était reposant ce silence, mais ce que Normal appréciait le plus, c'était de ne pas être en train de crier après cette bande de flemmards. Pourtant, en voyant tous ces paquets, qui attendaient d'être livrés, derrière lui, il ne put s'empêcher de maugréer après ses coursiers qui n'en fichaient jamais une. Sketchy revenait tranquillement de ses premières courses de la journée, il passa devant Normal qui lui lança :

- Déjà revenu ? Paquet à livrer, secteur 5 ! Fainéant ! lui fit sèchement Normal, en lui lançant le colis_._

Surpris, Sketchy voulut rattraper le paquet en vol, mais lâcha du même coup le guidon de son vélo. Le pauvre se vautra lamentablement par terre, manquant de faire tomber Original Cindy qui arrivait juste derrière.

- Quel crétin tu fais_._ Tu crois que je te paie pour faire l'andouille ? Allez dépêche-toi, il y a encore des colis à livrer.

Sketchy se releva péniblement.

- Mais Normal ...

- Y a pas de mais. Bip Bip Bip ! Secteur 5 allez, allez plus vite que ça !

Original Cindy, qui venait d'assister à la scène, s'approcha de Normal, visiblement remontée contre lui.

- Vous croyez pas que vous y allez un peu fort ces temps ci avec nous Normal ?

- Un peu fort ? Madame trouverait-elle que son travail est trop pesant ?

- Ce n'est pas de notre faute si il n'y a pas assez de coursiers, ici, pour livrer dans les temps. Et en plus on est pas assez payé pour faire des heures sup.

Normal prit ses grands airs comme pour mieux se moquer d'elle.

- Ouh j'ai peur. Il y a assez de crève-la-faim dehors pour vous remplacer, bande de vauriens. La porte est grande ouverte tu sais !

Cindy s'éloigna du comptoir et retourna voir Sketchy qui regardait si son vélo n'avait pas été abîmé dans la chute. Sortant de derrière son local, Normal revint à la charge:

- Ah au fait, si vous voyez Max, dites-lui qu'elle est virée...

- Toujours des mots... soupira-t-elle.

Il s'éloignait déjà secouer un autre coursier qui venait de se planter devant la télévision.

- Merci Cindy. Heureusement que tu es là.

- Pas de problème. On est tous dans la même galère.

- Tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelles de Max ?

- Non aucune.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi elle a disparu comme ça sans laisser de trace.

- Ouais, moi non plus. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé.

- Vous parlez de Max ? demanda Herbal qui venait juste d'arriver.

- Ouais. On n'a toujours pas de ses nouvelles et ça nous inquiète.

- Écoutez votre cœur et vous saurez qu'elle reviendra.

- J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme, soupira Sketchy.

Herbal ne répondit pas, il fit un petit signe de tête tout en levant les mains et esquissa un léger sourire de façade avant de se diriger vers son casier. Normal qui repassait par là s'arrêta devant Cindy et Sketchy et d'un air impatient leur fit comprendre qu'il souhaitait les voir reprendre leur travail

- Bon, ben quand faut y aller, faut y aller. Tu vas où toi ? fit Cindy, résignée.

- Secteur 5 et toi ?

- Je te suis mon grand.

Avec la disparition de Max, l'ambiance à JamPony n'était plus la même. Bien que la solidarité entre tous les coursiers existait encore, le cœur n'y était plus. Tout le monde connaissait Max et elle était appréciée de tous et OC était visiblement la plus affectée. Sa meilleure amie venait de disparaître et connaissant son histoire elle ne pouvait qu'être inquiète. Ca commençait à faire long et elle craignait le pire... Un jour, elle avait même téléphoné à Logan pour avoir des nouvelles, mais la conversation avait tourné court car il n'avait pas très envie de parler. Même lui n'avait aucune nouvelle...

Ils repartirent finalement sur les routes de Seattle avec leurs paquets à livrer, mais Original Cindy avait la tête ailleurs : _Où es-tu Max ?_

__

****

**Lundi  
****Appartement de Logan  
****8h15**

Logan aurait préféré que le soleil ne se lève pas aujourd'hui. Couché sur son divan il était comme paralysé... Les yeux injectés de sang, il pleurait depuis des heures et ce depuis qu'il était sans nouvelles de Max... Elle s'était sacrifiée pour le sauver... Ils ne s'étaient retrouvés que le temps d'un baiser ; baiser qui avait d'ailleurs suffi à le contaminer du virus que Manticore avait injecté en Max à son insu pour qu'elle le tue dès qu'elle le toucherait. Elle avait foncé tête baissée vers le danger et tout ça pour lui. Manticore n'était plus... Mais quelle importance puisque sans Max, sa vie n'avait plus de sens. Il ne pouvait y croire, elle avait disparu avant qu'il ne puisse lui avouer ses sentiments. Un an passé à ses côtés et il ne le réalisait que maintenant... Il en était fou amoureux. Elle avait changé sa vie. Dès la première seconde, elle l'avait subjugué. Ils étaient devenus si proches qu'avec sa disparition c'était comme une partie de lui qui venait de mourir, et voilà qu'ils étaient à nouveau séparés. La douleur était encore plus insupportable que lors de la première disparition de Max. Les larmes perlaient le long de ses joues... Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent éclairer son visage... mais rien n'y faisait, il ne pouvait bouger, tétanisé par le chagrin. Il demeura ainsi pendant plus d'une semaine. Cloué sur place, il ne se donnait même plus la peine de répondre au téléphone et ne sortait plus... Enfermé ainsi chez lui, refusant de voir qui que ce soit, signifiait qu'il se laissait mourir à petit feu...

Inquiet, car sans nouvelle de Logan depuis plusieurs jours, Bling décida d'aller chez lui pour savoir ce qu'il devenait et c'est là qui le trouva presque inconscient dans son appartement. Le médecin conclut à une importante déshydratation du jeune homme, qui visiblement ne faisait plus aucun effort depuis quelques temps pour se nourrir. Après de longues heures de discussion, sur son comportement des derniers jours et de comment aborder l'avenir, Bling parvint à convaincre Logan que rien était perdu et que la vie avait, même si cela était difficile à croire, encore un sens, et que le Veilleur devait continuer de lutter pour ceux qui comptaient sur lui. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Max n'aurait pas voulu qu'il se laisse mourir. _Mais sans elle à quoi bon ? _Pensa t-il. Malgré cela, la sensation qu'elle était encore en vie ne l'avait pas quitté. Les jours qui suivirent furent les plus pénibles. Assis devant son écran d'ordinateur, il n'avait aucune envie de replonger dans une enquête du Veilleur et ses pensées se retournaient sans cesse vers Max. Il revoyait les quelques photos qu'il avait d'elle. Sa Max adorée reviendrait, il en était persuadé. Et il devait tout faire pour la retrouver, peu importe les efforts et le prix à payer. Il redoubla d'ardeur dans ses recherches. Cette faible lueur d'espoir retrouvée était peut-être ce qui allait le maintenir en vie...

Les jours passés en investigations ne donnèrent rien et le désespoir s'étant emparé de lui, il sentait monter en lui une sorte de lassitude qui lui faisait perdre patience, le rendant parfois suicidaire. Un jour, Logan pensa : « _Des jours et des jours de recherche et toujours rien. »_ En effet, ses investigations ne menaient nulle part. Malgré tous ses efforts pour retrouver Max, il n'avait toujours aucune piste, pas le moindre indice. Il avait beau harceler ses contacts et leur en demander toujours plus, mais en vain, il n'avançait pas. Manticore avait brûlé et ses ruines ne semblaient pas vouloir lui en apprendre davantage sur là ou pouvait se trouver Max à l'heure actuelle. Bling gardait un œil sur Logan, mais celui-ci ne réagissait plus à rien, il vivait en permanence sur son fauteuil roulant, la tête plongée dans ses bras sur sa table de travail ou alors dans son lit à regarder le plafond, lorsqu'il daignait bouger. Il s'enfermait dans sa chambre et ne mangeait plus. De temps à autres, Bling entendait des cris et des objets se fracasser dans l'appartement, parfois dans sa chambre, parfois dans son bureau. Bling essayait de le convaincre qu'il buvait trop et que ce n'était pas la solution à ses problèmes, mais en vain... Logan s'était convaincu de sa part de responsabilité dans le sacrifice de Max pour le sauver. Il erraitdans l'appartement tel un fou, sur son fauteuil roulant, la tête penchée, inexpressif. Cela ajouté à son teint blafard, et son regard fatigué, ça lui donnait un air plus vieux.

Une fois, alors que l'idée de suicide lui effleurait la tête, il rejeta sans ménagement Original Cindy qui, inquiète de son état était venue prendre de ses nouvelles... Il aurait voulu s'excuser, mais il n'en n'avait pas la force. Tout ce qui l'entourait n'avait plus aucun intérêt à ses yeux. Quittant son ordinateur, il gagna la salle de bains. Il ouvrit la petite armoire et prit une boîte de somnifères. Une ingestion massive pouvait le tuer et il le savait... mais si ça pouvait enlever cette horrible souffrance et le ramener auprès de sa bien aimée, alors il n'hésiterait pas... C'est alors qu'une sonnerie retentit. Logan pesta un court instant avant de reposer la boîte et se dirigera vers le téléphone. Il le regarda fixement, sans pour autant le décrocher. Peut-être trouvait-il étonnant que quelqu'un tente de le joindre, ou peut-être imaginait-il que c'était Max. Une chose était certaine, il ne répondrait pas. La quatrième sonnerie venait de s'achever, lorsque la main de Bling passa devant ses yeux pour décrocher le combiné.

- Allô! Logan? C'est Matt Sung.

- Salut Matt, désolé c'est Bling là.

- Salut Bling. Est ce que Logan est là ? Tu pourrais me le passer ?

- Pas de problème. Ne bouge pas, je te le passe.

Bling tendit alors le combiné à Logan. Il s'attendait à nouveau à un geste de mépris de Logan à son encontre, mais au lieu de ça il prit le téléphone et répondit d'une voix hésitante :

- Salut Matt.

- Logan ! Je tenais à te dire à quel point je suis désolé pour ton amie Max, et je suis navré de ne t'appeler que maintenant, mais nous avons eu quelques soucis ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas eu de temps à moi. Par contre si je peux faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander.

- Merci Matt, mais je crois que tu ne peux pas m'aider cette fois ci. Que voulais-tu me dire sinon ?

- Je sais que le moment est mal choisi, mais j'ai une affaire qui pourrait certainement intéresser le Veilleur. Ça concerne...

- Matt... Je ne peux pas accepter.

- Logan, cette affaire est très importante. Je ne t'appellerais pas si je pouvais m'en occuper tout seul.

- Écoute Matt, n'insiste pas, je ne veux pas m'occuper de cette affaire, ni même des autres. Désolé. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha le combiné et replongea dans son silence habituel sous le regard perplexe de Bling. Il venait d'envoyer balader Matt Sung comme si de rien n'était. Logan se préparait à retourner dans sa chambre, lorsque pris d'un agacement certain à cause de ce comportement presque absurde, Bling lui jeta :

- Bon sang Logan, elle ne reviendra plus ! Il faut te faire à cette idée et te ressaisir. Il faut continuer à vivre. Tu dois continuer ton combat, pour Max, pour toi, pour tous ceux qui croient en toi et qui espèrent un monde meilleur. C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu que tu fasses. Elle n'aurait pas accepté que tu te laisses aller comme ça. Je croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de courageux. Peut-être me suis-je trompé ? Tu veux mourir ? Alors vas-y continue. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

Bling comprenait parfaitement la douleur de Logan, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire ainsi. Il fallait que Logan réagisse et se reprenne en main. Le secouer violemment était peut-être la seule solution pour lui ouvrir les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux croisèrent alors le regard de Bling qui affichait le visage d'un homme triste mais en colère devant son impuissance à aider un ami.

**Même jour  
****Port de Seattle  
****22h34**

La nuit était douce ce soir-là, une légère brise sifflait le long du quai. Il n'y avait plus aucune activité à cette heure ci de la nuit, mais les lumières restaient allumées, pour faciliter le travail des surveillants. Il y avait sept hangars disposés les uns derrière les autres sur le quai. Ce soir là, un homme marchait d'un pas sûr. Alors qu'il venait d'arriver au cinquième hangar, l'homme s'arrêta brusquement. Tout droit sortis de la nuit, trois 4x4 noirs de type Chevrolet étaient stationnés devant l'entrée principale du hangar sept. Des hommes opéraient des allées et venues, chargeant des caisses à l'intérieur des véhicules. Visiblement intrigué par cette activité inhabituelle sur le port, l'homme passa derrière la rangée des hangars pour se retrouver dans une ruelle assez étroite. Continuant d'approcher discrètement, se baissant derrière la baie vitrée du sixième hangar pour éviter d'être vu, il atteignit finalement la grande baie vitrée du dernier hangar.

L'homme perçut très aisément des armes, dans le dos de certains hommes. Au milieu de la grande salle, se tenait debout un individu de grande carrure, aux épaules larges, et à la coupe de cheveux longue. Il était d'âge moyen, environ la quarantaine, mais ses cheveux étaient déjà bien grisonnants. Il portait un costume taillé visiblement sur mesure du fait de sa corpulence. Il fumait un barreau de chaise cubain et d'un air sûr et autoritaire donnait des ordres aux hommes qui passaient devant lui. Il était peut être très pressé de partir, étant donné son comportement agacé et excité. Normal, lorsque l'on sait que les quais étaient surveillés par des patrouilles de police.

L'homme qui espionnait tout ça derrière la première large vitre du hangar, était très inconfortablement placé. De vieilles caisses entreposées là, le gênait dans sa vision. Il était obligé de se pencher légèrement pour voir la scène. Il ne vit d'ailleurs pas arriver sur sa droite, un homme armé qui venait chercher une caisse. Lorsque l'homme entra dans une zone mieux éclairée, il aperçut une forme en train de les épier. Sans même comprendre pourquoi, alors qu'il aurait très bien pu s'en occuper tout seul, il sonna l'alerte.

- Hey ! Y'a un type qui nous observe derrière la vitre !

L'homme qui espionnait sursauta lorsqu'il entendit l'homme crier derrière la vitre, mais une fois qu'il comprit que c'était de lui dont on venait de parler, il repartit d'où il venait, à toute vitesse en remontant la petite ruelle dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Le chef du groupe, lors de l'alerte, sembla revenir à la réalité et se calma. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant le retour du véhicule de surveillance et il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient encore à ce moment là.. Les quais étaient très surveillés à Seattle car c'était par là que le plus gros du trafic de stupéfiant de l'État circulait. Il hésita un instant puis ordonna qu'on lui livre l'intrus vivant. Deux hommes prirent alors leurs armes et sortirent en hâte du hangar à la poursuite de celui qu'ils venaient de repérer. Ils avaient sur eux des MPp7, des fusils mitrailleurs d'assaut de grande précision.

Les bruits des rangers s'entendaient d'assez loin si bien que le fuyard pouvait très facilement juger de la distance qui le séparait d'eux. Selon lui ils étaient à 150 mètres derrière lui. Il voyait les mouvements de va-et-vient de la torche de celui qui était passé par devant et les mouvements de celle de celui qui était derrière lui l'effleurait de temps en temps. Il continuait de courir, en espérant trouver un passage ouvert pour s'enfuir. Seulement les hangars étaient tous fermés et les lumières, à l'endroit où il se trouvait, étaient plus intenses que vers la fin du quai. Il passa devant une petite ruelle étroite mais ne la prit pas, comme s'il savait que celle-ci ne menait nulle part, ci ce n'était un parking intérieur de bâtiments. La lumière de la torche de son poursuivant se rapprochait de plus en plus et il se sentit alors beaucoup plus en danger. Il devait absolument trouver une planque ou une ruelle dans laquelle s'engouffrer pour essayer d'y trouver son salut. Le fuyard, après deux hangars, trouva alors sur sa droite une allée plus étroite, et plus sombre qu'il pouvait utiliser comme échappatoire.

Elle était bordée de deux énormes bâtiments, dont un était en ruine. Il devait s'agir d'une ancienne zone d'empaquetage de caisses ou un entrepôt abandonné suite à la privatisation des services de stockage des marchandises. Le bâtiment sur sa gauche était quant à lui le bâtiment principal d'une série d'annexes de bureaux administratifs des services portuaires de la ville. L'homme devait bien connaître l'endroit puisque qu'à la fin de la petite ruelle, il déboucha sur une grande place. Il emprunta alors un chemin sur sa gauche qui conduisait à un terrain vague. Avant d'arriver à ce terrain vague il devait longer un bâtiment de stockage des engins de transports des containeurs. Un sifflement retentit derrière lui. L'homme qui le poursuivait venait d'avertir son comparse qu'il avait repéré l'intrus. Le fuyard arriva à hauteur d'un grillage. Il escalada celui-ci et s'enfonça dans la nuit. Les deux hommes qui le poursuivaient franchirent à leur tour la grille. Trop tard, il avait disparu. Il rebroussèrent chemin, et montèrent alors dans un 4x4 qui était venu les chercher pour déguerpir au plus vite.

****

**Mardi matin  
****Commissariat de police du secteur 5  
****9h18**

L'air fatigué, comme s'il avait mal dormi, l'homme s'approchait, hésitant, d'un poste de police. Il avait dans la quarantaine, les cheveux un peu grisonnant, mais toujours dans la force de l'âge. Il avait l'air assez costaud, comme s'il avait fait du football dans sa jeunesse ou qu'il eut été un adepte de la musculation. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte battante, il s'arrêta un instant réfléchissant aux risques qu'il prenait. Tant pis, il ne pouvait pas être complice d'un trafic d'armes dans son hangar, lui qui avait mis la main à la pâte et qui avait mis tout son cœur, toute sa vie dans cette société. Il entra alors dans la grande bâtisse, au style ancien. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'arrêta de nouveau. L'ambiance qui régnait était électrique. Les policiers semblaient très excités et malmenaient les prisonniers qu'ils accompagnaient. L'ambiance était vraiment désagréable et la foule qui se trouvait à l'accueil les bras levés comme pour manifester leur mécontentement ou demander de l'aide ne l'encourageait guère à rester. Les téléphones sonnaient tout le temps. Il n'y avait pas un seul moment de silence dans cet endroit. Comment leur était-il possible de travailler comme cela. N'étant pas tellement pressé il s'asseya sur un tabouret contre un mur et regarda la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il avait rarement mis les pieds dans un commissariat de police et à chaque fois qu'il avait du le faire, l'ambiance était quand même plus calme. Quelque chose venait sûrement de se passer pour que tout le monde fut dans une effervescence pareille.

Au bout d'une heure, l'accueil commença à se vider, mais l'ambiance au sein des policiers était toujours très tendue. Des directives étaient jetées aux visages des policiers qui passaient près du bureau du chef de la brigade. Un policier qui avait remarqué qu'un homme attendait patiemment dans la salle d'accueil l'interpella et lui demanda d'approcher. Il se leva et s'approcha un peu hagard, abasourdi par le bruit ambiant.

- J'ai remarqué que vous attendiez depuis un certain moment Monsieur...

- En fait, euh... J'aimerais... euh », il ne savait plus si c'était une bonne idée, mais le policier l'interrompit.

- Faire une déposition ? C'est ça ?

- Euh oui, faire une déposition.

- Très bien, je vais prendre vos coordonnées monsieur et vous allez vous rendre au bureau qui se trouve là-bas, l'inspecteur Stanford va prendre votre déposition. C'est pour un vol ? Un accident ? Un meurtre ?

- Non je viens pour déclarer un trafic à l'intérieur de mon hangar. Je suis propriétaire d'un hangar sur le port. Je travaille dans l'import export.

- Bien, vous êtes monsieur ?

- Alan York.

Il lui donna ensuite son adresse et un numéro de téléphone comme demandé par le policier. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Stanford.

L'inspecteur semblait très occupé. Il était plongé dans la lecture d'un dossier. Alan se dit en le voyant qu'il était un peu enrobé pour un inspecteur, visiblement pas quelqu'un qui bougeait beaucoup, voir même jamais. C'était apparemment un gratte papier au service du commissariat entier. York se dit que ce ne serait sûrement pas lui qui s'occuperait de l'affaire...

Il se présenta devant le bureau de Stanford et le regarda, mais celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était devant lui. Calmement il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'inspecteur, qui sans bouger la tête, leva les yeux. L'image que donnait ce policier était plutôt désinvolte. Il ne s'était pas levé, ni même présenté. Il dit simplement :

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- J'ai été envoyé ici par l'accueil pour faire une déposition.

- Très bien, asseyez-vous.

Il poussa tout son fourbi, ainsi qu'une boîte vide et qui devait vraisemblablement contenir des beignets. Il avait les doigts gras et les feuilles du dossier qu'il venait de lire le prouvaient parfaitement. Stanford rapprocha son clavier et regarda d'un air pressé Alan, qui attendait qu'il lui pose sa question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Euh vous ne me posez pas de questions ?

- Vous n'avez jamais fait de déposition auparavant ?

- Si, une fois.

- Donc vous savez comment on fait ?

- Oui.

- Alors je vous écoute...

Alan n'était pas très content de la manière dont l'inspecteur le traitait. Même s'il avait tous les droits, il se devait de faire son travail correctement. Alan était énervé, vu la nuit qu'il venait de passer et avait vraiment envie de lui donner son avis sur la question, mais il préféra se taire.

Je m'appelle Alan York, je suis propriétaire d'une petite société d'import export, sur le port. Mon bureau se trouve au 24 Rue Market Street, au port. Je viens faire une déposition pour trafic d'armes dans mon hangar de stockage.

- Trafic d'armes ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

- Je crois bien monsieur l'inspecteur, j'ai tout vu.

- Très bien racontez-moi ça.

- Hier soir, je me rendais à mon hangar, car je n'y étais pas allé depuis un petit moment, l'activité n'étant pas florissante ces temps-ci. En arrivant près du hangar, j'ai remarqué plusieurs véhicules stationnés devant. Je suis passé par derrière, et j'ai vu un groupe d'hommes armés en train d'embarquer des caisses où il était inscrit « Afrique du Sud » dessus, dans leurs 4x4.

- Un groupe d'hommes armés, embarquant des caisses en provenance d'Afrique du Sud ! D'accord je prends note ! Des 4x4 vous m'avez dit ? De quelle couleur ?

- Bien je dirais noir, mais il faisait sombre vous savez.

- D'accord, vous dites donc qu'ils étaient noirs, mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr. Continuez je vous prie.

- Ils semblaient bien organisés, ils doivent donc opérer dans le coin depuis déjà un bon bout de temps.

- Nous verrons cela, monsieur, contentez-vous de me décrire ce que vous avez vu et ce qu'ils faisaient précisément. Étaient-ils armés ?

- Oui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Lança-t-il agressivement.

- Ne soyez pas agressif comme ça monsieur, je fais mon travail !

- Vous n'écoutez même pas ce que je vous dis, je le vois bien !

- Monsieur, je vous demande de vous calmer ! Vous savez combien de personnes passent nous voir tous les jours pour faire une déposition concernant des trafics d'armes et de drogues ? Non vous n'imaginez même pas ! Alors prenez le temps de répondre à mes questions.

Alan sentait bien que le flic en face de lui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa déposition et qu'il bâclait son travail mais il continua de se taire. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un esclandre.

- Très bien, reprenons. Quelle heure était-il lorsque vous avez pris ces hommes sur le fait ?

- Il devait être aux alentours de 22 heures environ.

- Pouvez vous nous décrire l'homme susceptible d'être le chef.

- Oui, c'était un homme de forte corpulence, les épaules larges, avec des cheveux grisonnants, comme moi. Il doit avoir environ la quarantaine.

- D'accord, continuez.

- Bah qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise de plus, il faisait nuit, je n'ai pas pu tout voir. Une chose est sûre, eux m'ont vu et ils ont essayé de m'attraper. Je ne suis pas en sécurité. Ces gens vont vite finir par savoir qui je suis.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur, nous allons envoyer une voiture de police à votre hangar et nous allons tenter de trouver des indices, qui nous aideront à les retrouver.

- Des indices ? Mais vous rigolez, vous croyez qu'ils vont vous laisser une adresse ? Ils ont fait le nettoyage... Ça s'est passé pendant la nuit ! Maintenant mon hangar doit être exactement comme ils l'ont trouvé.

- Si je comprends bien, vous n'avez pas vu grand-chose. Seulement des hommes armés, des 4x4, des caisses et c'est tout. C'était pendant la nuit et vous affirmez que maintenant il n'y aura plus rien dans votre hangar.

- Ça ne vous suffit pas ? Vous voulez quoi un mort ?

- Monsieur, calmez-vous et écoutez-moi !

- Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter ! J'ai un travail, je suis un honnête citoyen, j'ai une fille, ma femme est morte depuis plusieurs années maintenant et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma fille. Ces hommes m'ont vu et je vous garantis qu'ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquille, même s'ils ont récupéré ce qu'ils étaient venus cacher dans mon hangar.

- Monsieur, je comprends que vous puissiez être inquiet pour votre vie et celle de votre fille. Mais, comprenez que je doive justifier l'utilisation d'un enquêteur et d'une voiture de police auprès de mes supérieurs. Nous sommes quelque peu débordés ces temps-ci... De plus, qui vous dit que ces hommes vont chercher à vous nuire ? Ils ont ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Non. Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! Mais bon sang, il vous faut quoi de plus !?

- Donnez moi juste vos coordonnées et je vais faire de mon mieux pour envoyer quelqu'un à votre hangar.

Alan York n'en revenait pas. Il était debout devant le bureau du policer, qui le regardait d'un air quelque peu agacé. Les policiers autour du bureau s'étaient arrêtés pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'espace d'un instant il s'était installé un petit silence autour du bureau de Stanford. Les sonneries de téléphones étaient toujours là, mais les voix, elles, s'étaient estompées. Alan donna ses coordonnées et s'en alla, faisant tomber, volontairement la chaise sur laquelle il était installé.

**Chez Doggy, vendeur de Hot Dog  
****Devant le commissariat de police  
****12h09**

Matt Sung était en train d'éplucher le dossier des différents meurtres perpétrés durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, sous les yeux d'un collègue qui lui racontait sa journée. Alors que la personne qui est en train de lui déblatérer sa minable petite journée, lui, tentait de trouver désespérément un lien entre ces meurtres non élucidés, qui étaient pour certains autres collègues des morts naturelles. Matt Sung n'était pas vraiment en charge du dossier, mais il faisait partie du groupe d'enquêteurs. Le vendeur de hot dog était un chinois, une personne tout à fait banale, sans intérêt et qui racontait des blagues plus ou moins stupides. Il venait de lui placer le hot dog sur un dossier, ce qui énerva Matt.

- Hey ! Min ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Ce sont des dossiers ça, pas de vulgaires brouillons !

- Euh Matt ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? fit le collègue à côté de lui.

- Écoute Stanford, je suis un peu occupé là ! Et j'ai pas trop envie d'entendre ce que t'as fait de ta journée ! D'ailleurs personne n'a envie d'entendre ta vie !

- Mais attends, j'ai un truc vachement étrange à te raconter !

- Bon ok ! Vas-y, mais grouille, je dois bosser sur ces meurtres !

- On ne trouvera jamais l'assassin, puis tout le monde te dit que ces gens sont morts de cause naturelle !

- Bon t'accouche ave ton histoire Stanford, je suis pressé je te dis !

- Ok ! Ne t'énerve pas ! Bon ce matin y'a un mec bizarre qui est passé faire une déposition ! Il aurait vu aux environs de 22 heures, plusieurs 4x4 devant son hangar de stockage au port, avec des types armés en train de charger des caisses en provenance d'Afrique du Sud. Moi je dis ce type devait être bourré... Comment tu peux voir un truc pareil au port avec toute la sécurité qu'il y a. C'est impossible, en plus il a dit que les types l'avaient poursuivis et que sa fille et lui étaient en danger. Vraiment y en a qui doutent de rien ! Si tu l'avais vu ce pauvre type ! On aurait dit un clochard, il était crade. Il a sûrement du boire toute la nuit en voyant un truc un peu louche il a du se mettre en tête une histoire à dormir debout.

Matt écoutait avec attention ce que racontait son collègue. Des 4x4, des hommes armés, des caisses en provenance d'Afrique du Sud. Etonnant, tout le monde sait que l'Afrique du Sud n'exporte pas beaucoup vers l'Amérique ces temps-ci. Intrigués il interrompit Stanford dans son récit.

- Tu pourrais me passer cette déposition. Y'a un truc qui m'intéresse.

- Matt ! Me dis pas que tu crois un seul mot de ce qu'a raconté ce type !

- Et ton boulot de flic, tu l'as oublié ? Tu sais pas que toute déposition doit faire l'objet d'une attention particulière et doit être traitée avec le même égard que toutes les autres, qu'elle te semble fiable ou pas ?

- Arrête un peu de te la jouer.

- Toi arrête ! T'as de la chance que je sois cool ! Y'en a pleins qui n'hésiteraient pas à te descendre auprès du boss pour un truc pareil !

- Eh mais attends, j'ai pas dit que j'allais pas m'en occuper.

- Laisse tomber Stanford, retourne à ta paperasse et dis moi où je peux trouver cette déposition.

- C'est la première feuille du tas que j'ai sur mon bureau. Mais crois moi tu vas te faire avoir ! Il n'y a rien eu du tout !

- Ça c'est à moi d'en juger !

Stanford restait là sur son banc à regarder Matt traverser la route pour retourner au boulot ! La discussion lui était restée dans l'estomac. Il avait envie de lui casser la gueule, mais il savait que Matt avait une réputation de bon cogneur et qu'il avait une certaine connaissance des arts martiaux. Il n'avait donc aucune chance et n'essaierait même pas de la forcer. Lorsqu'il se retourna il vit le petit vendeur chinois ricaner dans son coin ainsi que d'autres policiers aux alentours.

- Qu'est ce que t'as toi le bridé ! C'est moi qui te fais rire ?

Stanford se rattrapait sur le Chinois, qui lui semblait être plus à sa portée. Mais lorsqu'il vit les autres flics sourire de son altercation avec Matt, il s'énerva, prit son hot dog laissant la somme due et s'en alla, en grognant. Derrière lui des moqueries s'élevaient puis retombaient rapidement lorsqu'il se retournait.

**Même jour  
****Appartement d'Alan York  
****14h00**

Alan York arriva enfin à son appartement, après avoir grimpé les quatre étages. L'ascenseur n'était plus en service depuis longtemps. Il déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une bière. Il la décapsula et se dirigea vers le salon. Il en bu le contenu assez rapidement, sans même se rendre compte qu'en l'espace d'une gorgée il venait de vider presque la moitié de sa bouteille. Il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Alan avait tout à fait l'allure d'une personne qui avait des problèmes à résoudre, mais ne savait pas comment faire. Il fronçait les sourcils et se frottait le menton de la main droite, l'autre étant plaquée contre le bas de son dos. Il continuait d'aller et venir quand une jeune fille entra dans l'appartement.

- Papa ? fit-elle surprise.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un baiser sur la joue gauche.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? Tu ne devais pas travailler ? Tu m'avais pourtant juré que tu reprendrais le travail aujourd'hui. Ça fait trop longtemps que tu attends la reprise des affaires.

- Je sais ma puce ! J'ai dit que je le ferai, mais j'ai eu un petit contre temps.

La jeune fille s'était entre temps jetée sur le canapé avec une légèreté à faire pâlir de jalousie n'importe quelle ballerine. Elle se détendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, par des étirements de ses bras et de ses jambes. Enlevant ses baskets elle s'allongea sur le dos, regardant son père qui la fixait du regard avec un air beaucoup plus détendu, maintenant.

- Mais toi tu n'as pas cours aujourd'hui ?

- Papa ! Combien de fois faudra t-il que je te dise que le mardi je termine à 13 heures.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Excuse-moi, je suis préoccupé par quelque chose aujourd'hui.

- Rien de grave au moins ?

- Non, rassure-toi.

La jeune fille venait de prendre la télécommande et zappait sur les quelques chaînes à disposition. De temps à autre, elle le regardait marcher d'un air curieux. Il semblait se parler à lui-même, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

Soudain, éteignant la télé et recroquevillant ses jambes contre elle, elle se tourna vers son père et l'interpella.

- Dis papa !

- Oui.

- Tu pourrais me passer les clés s'il te plaît ?

- Quelles clés ?

- Bah les clés de la voiture et du chalet!

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Papa, je n'y crois pas, tu as oublié ça aussi ? On en a parlé il y a deux jours. J'avais prévu de faire une soirée dans notre petit chalet de campagne, ce soir avec des amis et tu m'avais dit que je pourrai prendre la voiture.

- Il n'en est pas question ! dit-il d'un air calme, comme s'il ne se rappelait pas avoir promis ça à sa fille.

- Mais papa, tu oublies que j'ai 23 ans, et j'ai mon permis ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas prendre la voiture.

- J'ai dit non Lucy, il est inutile d'insister, tu n'auras pas la voiture ce soir !

- Mais papa ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça, tu m'avais dit d'accord pour la voiture.

- Désolé ma puce, je ne crois pas avoir dit que j'étais d'accord, mais plutôt que j'allais y réfléchir. Et c'est non.

- Comment tu peux me faire ça et ensuite croire que tu peux m'appeler ta puce. C'est dégueulasse ce que tu me fais là ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Si maman était là, elle te dirait la même chose !

- ÇA SUFFIT !! cria t-il d'une voie sèche et rauque, qui fit sursauter Lucy toujours assise sur le canapé. C'est moi qui décide ici et si je dis que tu n'auras pas la voiture ce soir tu ne l'auras pas. Un point c'est tout.

Lucy, hors d'elle, se leva telle une furie du canapé, passa devant son père, sans le regarder et le bousculant de l'épaule droite, à la manière d'un joueur de football qui irait exploser son adversaire venant pour le plaquer. Alan, recula, légèrement et la regarda monter à l'étage.

- Lucy ! cria t-il pour tenter de la rappeler, mais en vain.

Il regardait l'escalier, attristé de ne pas pouvoir dire à sa chair pourquoi il ne pouvait accéder à sa requête et lui donner cette fichue voiture. Il aurait pu tout lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas l'affoler inutilement. Peut-être s'était-il emballé lui aussi et qu'il ne risquait rien en fait de la part de ces types. Cependant il devait jouer la carte de la prudence et empêcher sa fille de prendre le volant alors qu'en temps ordinaire il n'aurait sûrement pas refusé. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Si jamais les gangsters retrouvaient sa trace ils devraient fuir ensemble et pour ça une voiture était nécessaire. Il l'avait d'ailleurs rangée à un endroit où personne ne songerait à aller la chercher.

Lucy en arrivant dans sa chambre claqua la porte derrière elle et regarda un instant les posters du Che sur son mur. Elle était, à l'image du personnage et, comme beaucoup de jeunes une révolutionnaire animée par le refus de se soumettre à l'autorité de certains hommes d'état. Che Guevara était leur idole à tous.

Par-ci par-là, il y avait des articles collés aux murs et qui traitaient du Veilleur. Elle devait lui garder une place importante dans son cœur de révolutionnaire car beaucoup de ces articles étaient soigneusement rangés dans des poches en plastique qu'elle gardait sur sa table de travail. Cette jeune femme menait des études de droit, un peu étrange pour quelqu'un qui avait un penchant pour l'idéologie de révolution. Pour l'instant en tout cas, elle avait d'autres préoccupations. En effet Lucy venait de récupérer un sac de voyage dans son armoire et elle s'empressait d'y mettre tout ce dont elle aurait eu besoin pour un départ de quelques jours. Apparemment Lucy voulait s'enfuir de cet appartement où elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Tout en préparant son sac, elle ruminait contre son père.

Puis elle s'accroupit et regarda vers le plafond de sa chambre.

" Maman, pourquoi nous as-tu laissé ? Pourquoi !?!" se dit-elle.

Refoulant quelques larmes, elle reprit son rangement et referma son sac. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre, peut-être pour éviter d'oublier quelque chose, avant de disparaître par la fenêtre.

Dans le salon, Alan commençait à se dire qu'il y avait probablement été un peu fort et qu'il était sans doute temps d'arrêter de sous-estimer les réactions de sa fille. Décidé à s'excuser et à lui dire la vérité, il monta à sa chambre et frappa à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se décida à entrer.

Une stupeur s'empara de lui lorsqu'il découvrit une pièce vide. Il remarqua les affaires sorties de l'armoire ainsi que les tiroirs ouverts et dont le contenu était en désordre. Il comprit rapidement que sa fille était partie. Probablement partie chez sa meilleure amie, Lyse.

Malgré tout frustré de n'avoir pu s'entretenir avec sa fille, il referma la fenêtre de la chambre et retourna au salon pour se perdre à nouveau dans ses pensées.

**Mardi soir  
****Bureau d'Alan York,  
****25, quartier des affaires  
****23h12**

Ce soir-là, la nuit était plutôt fraîche et les rues désertes dans cette partie de la ville. Un 4x4 noir, comme se rangea de travers sur une place devant la porte principale d'un immeuble. Un moment plus tard, trois hommes sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. L'un d'eux tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée. Il remarqua alors qu'une caméra placée dans le coin droit de l'entrée le filmait depuis le début. Il baissa rapidement la tête avant de frapper. Après plusieurs tentatives d'appel sur l'Interphone, une voix se fît entendre sur sa droite.

- Désolé monsieur, mais l'immeuble est fermé. Revenez demain.

L'homme tourna lentement la tête vers l'Interphone puis s'en approcha. Il fixa le boîtier puis appuya sur un bouton.

- Oui euh !! _Il se racla la gorge._ je comprends bien mais voyez vous, j'ai oublié un document très important que je dois remettre à un client demain aux premières heures...

- Je comprends monsieur, mais je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir à une heure si tardive.

- Faites un effort s'il vous plaît monsieur l'agent !

- Qui êtes vous tout d'abord ?

- Je suis Monsieur York.

- Où se trouve votre bureau ?

- Au douzième étage, numéro 34.

- Attendez je vérifie.

- L'interphone demeura muet quelques secondes puis bipa à nouveau :

- Très bien Monsieur York, je viens vous ouvrir.

- Vous êtes très aimable.

L'homme attendit quelques minutes avant d'apercevoir l'agent de sécurité venir à sa rencontre, un trousseau de clés à la main.

- Vous savez bien monsieur York que le règlement est strict à ce sujet. Ne laissez entrer personne à partir de dix heures du soir. Il est vrai qu'on ne sait jamais qui pourrait essayer de se faire passer pour un employé du bureau !

L'agent n'avait pas encore remarqué que deux hommes s'avançaient sur les côtés de la porte. Une fois celle-ci ouverte, le prétendu monsieur York se retourna et lorsqu'il fit face à l'agent, ce dernier comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir.

- En effet monsieur l'agent ! Le règlement est fait pour être suivi à la lettre ! Vous serez sûrement puni pour cette faute ! dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

L'un des hommes qui arrivaient par le côté frappa alors violemment l'agent à la tête avec la crosse de son pistolet laissant ainsi le pauvre homme s'écrouler sur le sol sans connaissance. Pour éviter d'être repérés, le chef du groupe ordonna à son acolyte de cacher le corps, retourner au 4x4 et de faire plusieurs fois le tour du quartier. Ainsi la police, qui faisait beaucoup de rondes aux alentours, ne serait pas alertée par un véhicule en stationnement.

La porte de l'immeuble fermée de l'intérieur, les deux autres hommes prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au douzième étage. Arrivés devant le bureau 34, l'un d'eux sorti le trousseau de l'agent et ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes fouillèrent méticuleusement la pièce à la recherche d'un indice les permettant de retrouver la trace de monsieur York.

Les fouilles s'avérèrent malheureusement infructueuses. En effet, après avoir passé presque vingt minutes à mettre tout sans dessus dessous, les deux hommes se rendirent compte que tout ce que contenait ce bureau n'était en fait que des papiers concernant des commandes, des factures, des avoirs, des remboursements et des paiements, mais rien d'intéressant en ce qui concernait le patron des lieux, ni aucune preuves pouvant les incriminer d'un quelconque trafic que ce soit. Le boss décida alors de retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour jeter un coup d'œil au registre et ainsi voir s'il ne trouverait pas un détail pouvant les aider,

- Patron ! Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé.

- Fais voir !

- On dirait que monsieur a une petite amie. Elle est bien jeune quand même!

- C'est sa fille pauvre crétin ! dit-il d'un air exaspéré, en le regardant du coin des yeux avant de les lever vers le ciel en signe de dépit.

- Sa fille ! Ah ouais. Tenez patron, j'ai trouvé ce papier aussi ! Vous aviez raison, c'est bien sa fille !

La photo servait de presse papier. Ça devait être l'endroit où Alan York rangeait les petits mots de sa fille.

- Donne-moi ça !

L'homme regarda alors le papier et se mit à lire ce qu'il y était écrit :

« _Papa, ce soir je ne serai pas à la maison pour dîner, je suis attendu chez Lyse. Tu trouveras un plat dans le congélateur, tu n'as plus qu'à le faire réchauffer. _

_Je t'embrasse, _

_Lucy._

_  
PS : Voici le numéro pour me joindre, si jamais tu as un problème : ... »_

Le mémo ne contenait aucune date. L'homme releva les yeux du papier, et regarda dans l'entrée, les yeux perdus dans des pensées. Puis il se tourna vers son voisin et lui dit :

- Trouve-moi l'adresse de ce numéro de téléphone ! Pourquoi aller chercher ce fouineur alors qu'on peut le faire venir à nous !

- Mais patron, vous êtes sûre que la fille se trouve là-bas ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Si elle n'est pas là, on fera en sorte qu'elle vienne !

Il eut alors un rire grave et sadique qui fut reprit par l'autre homme. Il se disait que si la fille n'était pas là, il pourrait toujours se servir de la copine pour qu'elle se rende là où ils le voudraient. Soudain un appel retentit sur le talkie-walkie. C'était le conducteur du 4x4 :

- Patron, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? Je ne voudrais pas vous presser, mais ça fait quatre fois que je fais le tour du pâté de maison et j'ai déjà croisé deux fois la voiture de police. S'ils me voient encore, ils vont sûrement m'arrêter !

- Nan c'est bon, on a trouvé encore mieux que ce qu'on cherchait ! On arrive.

Les deux hommes prirent alors le chemin du retour et une fois arrivé en bas, la patron du groupe appela son sbire pour lui signaler de passer dans l'arrière cours de l'immeuble. Quelques minutes plus tard, le véhicule arriva et prit les deux hommes qui attendaient avant de disparaître dans la nuit, phares éteints.

Un peu plus tard, la voiture de police passait dans le quartier et munie d'un projecteur examina toutes les entrées d'immeubles pour voir s'il n'y avait pas eu d'infraction. Les deux policiers passèrent devant l'immeuble qui venait d'être visité sans remarquer quoi que ce soit et s'en allèrent.

**Mercredi matin  
****Bureau de l'entreprise d'Alan York  
****8h00 du matin**

Alan York arriva à son immeuble. Il pensait qu'en regardant dans ses documents il pourrait trouver la dernière commande qu'il avait passée en Afrique du Sud et montrer que la date d'arrivée des marchandises ne correspondait pas à celle où il avait vu les hommes en train d'embarquer ces fameuses caisses.

Intrigué par l'attroupement de gens devant son immeuble, ainsi que par les voitures de police, il pressa le pas. Deux policiers gardaient la porte et empêchaient quiconque d'entrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment. Alan continua d'avancer, se frayant un chemin entre les curieux et ceux qui venaient travailler, il arriva devant les deux agents et voulut passer.

Les deux policiers tendirent les bras pour lui barrer le passage et l'un d'eux dit :

Vous ne pouvez pas passer monsieur, cet immeuble est fermé, il s'y est produit un crime. Nous ne pouvons laisser entrer personne !

- Mais ! Mais je travaille ici moi ! Je suis monsieur York ! Regardez le registre enfin.

- N'insistez pas monsieur ! Personne ne peut entrer !

York recula alors, énervé, tout comme la majorité des personnes présentes. Un inspecteur qui avait entendu la confrontation s'approcha de York.

- Monsieur York ?

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Inspecteur Lawrence, je suis chargé d'enquêter sur cette affaire. Vous travaillez ici ?

- Oui, je suis au douzième étage, bureau 34.

- Très bien veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît !

L'inspecteur conduisit Alan York jusqu'à son bureau, en passant par les escaliers, car l'ascenseur était passé au peigne fin par des agents de la police scientifique. L'ambiance à l'intérieur de l'immeuble était bouillonnante. Les allées et venues des policiers ainsi que des responsables de l'administration de l'immeuble ajoutaient à cette sensation électrique et tendue. Tout en lui expliquant l'histoire, Alan regardait les actes minutieux des policiers, presque machinaux. Alan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, un agent de sécurité avait été tué et un bureau vandalisé. Il commençait à se demander pourquoi il avait pu rentrer et pas les autres. C'est là qu'il envisagea que peut-être le bureau vandalisé était le sien. Lorsqu'il vit que c'était bel et bien le cas, il paniqua et prit la fuite, alors que l'inspecteur tentait de le retenir.

- Monsieur York! Attendez ! Dites-moi au moins s'il vous manque quelque chose !

- Non ! Désolé, je n'ai pas le temps !

L'inspecteur Lawrence, curieux de comprendre la réaction de cet homme demanda à l'un des agents en faction devant la porte de trouver toutes les informations sur cet homme. Il acquiesça et alla remplir sa mission.

Une fois dehors, Alan prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de sa fille. Après trois sonneries sans résultat, le répondeur se mit en marche. Il lui laissa un message :

- Lucy, c'est papa ! Écoute j'ai un gros problème ! Des gens veulent ma peau parce que je les ai vu trafiquer quelque chose dans mon hangar. Ils vont sûrement essayer de me retrouver et ils ont du apprendre que j'ai une fille, alors surtout tu ne rentres pas à la maison ! Reste chez Lyse, tu y es en sécurité. Du moins pour le moment. Je reprendrais contact avec toi dès que j'aurai trouvé un endroit sûr.

Alan ne s'était pas arrêté, il courait toujours ; aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Plus vite il aurait trouvé une planque, plus vite il pourrait envisager un plan d'action.

**Mercredi, même moment  
****Appartement de Logan**

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Bling arriva à l'appartement. Il retrouva Logan étendu à même le sol. Pensant au pire il accourut pour le secourir, mais plus de peur que de mal, il n'était qu'endormi. Bling l'attrapa et le transporta dans son lit. À son réveil, Logan enfila l'exosquelette, qui était posé à côté de son lit, au même endroit que son fauteuil roulant. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé durant ces derniers jours, comme si la dépression qui avait failli le faire sombrer définitivement, n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il avait cependant une nouvelle attitude qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Bling. Il ne ressemblait plus au Logan qu'il avait connu, heureux de vivre, joyeux et amoureux. L'homme qu'il avait devant lui était devenu froid. Ce qui le faisait maintenant vivre n'était plus tellement l'espoir de retrouver Max mais, d'anéantir les têtes dirigeantes de Manticore ainsi que tous ceux qui se dresseront en travers de sa lutte pour un monde meilleur. Il avait le regard d'un homme détruit qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la vengeance... Logan prit le téléphone et contacta Matt Sung. Après quelques minutes passées en excuses et en explications, Logan demanda à Matt de lui expliquer le problème auquel il était confronté. Le résumé de l'affaire fut long, mais Logan resta attentif pendant toute la conversation. Il semblait intéressé et paraissait même avoir oublié l'espace de cet appel l'existence de Max. Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Matt Sung se tenait devant l'appartement de Logan. Comme convenu, il lui amenait les dossiers relatifs à l'enquête sur les sept morts de la semaine passée. Logan récupéra les dossiers et proposa à Matt de monter chez lui, mais celui-ci refusa, car il devait retourner travailler.

Bling reparti, Logan se sentait bien seul dans son grand appartement vide et pianotait sur son ordinateur. Max...son souvenir occupait toutes ses pensées. Elle était morte dans ses bras, puis elle était revenue plusieurs mois après, avant qu'on ne la lui reprenne à nouveau. La vie sans elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt ; une partie de lui était morte, il était un homme incomplet avec une partie de son histoire manquante et il se demandait même comment il arriverait à combler ce néant. Malgré tout il se devait de continuer ne serait-ce qu'en mémoire des bons moments passés et poursuivre la mission du Veilleur signifierait au moins qu'elle n'ait pas disparu ou qu'elle ne soit pas morte, en vain. Il espérait pourtant toujours la revoir et c'est cet espoir qui lui permettait de vivre et cette enquête allait peut-être l'aider à surmonter sa tristesse. Cette fois Logan devait enquêter sur plusieurs meurtres inexpliqués qui avaient eu lieu dans le secteur 5. Il visionna sur son écran les documents du CD que lui avait fourni Matt Sung. Sept morts en l'espace d'une semaine et des victimes qui n'avaient rien en commun du fait d'origines sociales très diverses. Il n'y avait donc pas de mobile apparent. L'autopsie ne révélait aucune marque de violence ou d'intoxication quelconque chez les victimes qui s'effondraient comme des mouches. Il passa en revue les différents dossiers qu'il avait à sa disposition. Tous ces décès ne pouvaient être que de simples coïncidences comme l'affirmait pourtant le rapport préliminaire de la police. Ces personnes avaient été froidement assassinées, Logan, d'instinct, en était persuadé même s'il ne possédait malheureusement aucune preuve pour appuyer ses dires.

Logan se reporta alors sur le dossier d'un certain Alan York, que Matt lui avait passé car il pensait qu'il serait intéressant de se pencher sur cette histoire de trafic d'armes. En lisant le dossier, Logan vit que l'homme affirmait que les gangsters dans son hangar chargeaient dans des 4x4 des caisses en provenance d'Afrique du Sud. Matt lui avait dit aussi qu'avant de prendre contact par téléphone avec ce Alan York le jour même de sa plainte, il avait fait quelques recherches et qu'aucun bateau en provenance d'Afrique du Sud n'était attendu sur un des ports de Seattle. Logan était en train de regarder les commentaires que Matt avait laissés. Mis à part le fait qu'il précisait en rouge qu'Alan York craignait pour la vie de sa fille, il pensait aussi que les deux histoires pouvaient être liées, mais Logan ne semblait pas partager le même avis. Il referma le dossier et le posa à part. Il reprit alors les autres dossiers et les étudia à nouveau.

Soudain, le téléphone sonna, sortant Logan de ses pensées. Il décrocha le combiné :

- Allô?

- Logan? C'est Beverly. Matt m'a demandé de te contacter si je trouvais quelque chose qui pouvait t'intéresser. Et bien c'est le cas !

- ... Ok. J'arrive d'ici 20 minutes.

L'appel de Beverly le remplissait d'une excitation palpable, car peut-être allait-elle lui apporter la preuve dont il avait besoin. Il se sentit, étrangement bien, à ce moment là. Après avoir enfilé l'exosquelette, il quitta son fauteuil roulant, enfila son blouson et quitta l'appartement.

**Mercredi  
****Morgue  
****9h20**

Logan pénétra à morgue où il avait rendez-vous. L'endroit n'avait pas changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il y régnait toujours une atmosphère aseptisée à laquelle Logan n'arrivait pas encore à s'habituer. Le mur du fond était rempli de tiroirs, dissimulant aux yeux de tous, pour la plupart, des cadavres bien au frais...Il aperçu alors le Dr Shankar en train de remplir quelques papiers sur le coin d'une table roulante.

Beverly n'était pas comme la plupart de ces légistes, qui se croyaient drôles en faisant de l'humour pour essayer de mettre les autres à l'aise. Non, elle était simple, sérieuse dans son travail et surtout, elle savait garder l'attention des gens avec qui elle discutait. Habillée comme à l'habitude, avec un tailleur bien repassé et de couleur assez vive, dans les rouges, elle portait en plus, au dessus du reste, une veste blanche commune à tout le personnel médical, elle aussi impeccable. Très sûre d'elle, elle semblait cette fois-ci très intriguée par quelque chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre.

- Salut Logan. Matt m'a dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser.

- Vraiment ? fit-il en la regardant l'air curieux.

La jeune femme alla ouvrir l'un des nombreux tiroirs, exposant ainsi son contenu. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine et ne présentait aucun signe distinctif. Logan ressentit le froid qui s'évacuait du tiroir d'où était sorti le cadavre et frissonna un instant.

- La mort remonte à environ quarante huit heures. Mais là n'est pas la question. Elle tira le linceul, qui recouvrait le cadavre, au niveau des cuisses.

Logan s'approcha.

- Tu vois là ? Derrière la cuisse gauche ?

- Oui, une petite rougeur... on dirait une piqûre de maringouin.

- Exactement. L'analyse sanguine n'a rien donné : on a décelé ni poison ni drogue, nada.

- Continue...

- Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel et je n'ai pas encore la certitude que ça ait un rapport avec la cause directe du décès, mais j'ai extrait ceci du point de ponction.

Elle ouvrit un petit flacon et lui tendit fièrement sa découverte à Logan. Celui-ci versa une petite bille de la taille d'une tête d'épingle au creux de sa main.

- On dirait une bille d'acier...

- Oui, et si on l'observe au microscope...

Elle dirigea Logan vers un microscope sur une table. Il s'installa sur le tabouret, enleva ses lunettes et ajusta un peu l'appareil tandis qu'elle enchaînait :

- J'ai trouvé celle-ci, _elle montrait à Logan une autre bille dans un autre flacon_, durant l'autopsie d'une personne il y a une semaine exactement. On remarque que la surface est parsemée de petits trous répartis de façon régulière montrant qu'ils ont été forés intentionnellement. Je serais prête à parier que le contenu est la cause de tous nos soucis.

- C'est la même ?

- Elles sont identiques en tout point. Les symptômes concordent entre les victimes et je suis sûre qu'en fouillant un peu les autres corps, j'arriverais à retrouver ces petites bêtes.

Logan ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Des petites billes d'acier dans les corps de deux des victimes du dossier et pourtant rien ne permettait de dire que ces billes avaient un rapport direct avec la mort. C'était déroutant, mais très intriguant à la fois. Il était certain de détenir une part de l'arme du crime, mais pour l'instant il était impossible de le prouver.

- Mais l'analyse n'a pourtant rien trouvé...

Justement, tu as vu la taille de ces trous, la quantité était si infime qu'elle a peut-être échappé aux appareils. La dose létale doit être minuscule, mais le poison lui devait être vraiment très puissant pour tuer des personnes de cet âge, avec un tel poids.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi mortel ?

- Ça, il me faudrait un cadavre chaud pour le savoir.

- Il se pourrait que le Veilleur soit intéressé par cette affaire. Il me faudrait une copie de ton rapport, ainsi que les rapports d'analyse qui t'ont été remis.

Il regarda à nouveau les deux billes. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel et, l'idée que d'aussi petits objets pouvaient servir d'arme lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Tu as eu accès aux cadavres des autres victimes, parce que cette bille-ci, tu l'as trouvée dans un corps qui visiblement ne fait pas partie du lot, et il y a exactement une semaine entre les deux corps et il y a eu sept morts en tout dans cette seule semaine.

- Non malheureusement. Ceci dit, j'en ai peut-être un troisième qu'on m'a apporté il y a quelques jours pour mort subite à l'urgence de l'hôpital, mais il n'y a pas d'enquête puisqu'on n'a pas trouvé sa famille. Les autres sont à la morgue du secteur 9, mais je n'y ai pas accès, quoi que j'ai bien une connaissance là-bas.

- Un ami ?

- Si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Disons qu'on est plutôt en froid, mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas parfois...

- Je peux compter sur toi ?

- Comme toujours voyons.

Ces gens avaient donc été tués... Logan quitta le Dr Shankar, prit son téléphone et le regarda quelques instant avant de composer un numéro qu'il n'aurait jamais cru appeler un jour...

**FIN DE L'ACTE 1**


	3. Épisode 1 Acte 2

**ACTE 2**

****

**Mercredi  
****Quelque part dans Seattle  
****Même moment**

Caché dans les buissons depuis près de deux heures, le jeune homme attendait patiemment. Les années passées à Manticore n'avaient pas été si inutiles que ça. Il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée. La maison en question ressemblait à un pavillon de banlieue comme il s'en faisait tant avant l'Impulsion. Les murs étaient décrépis et l'on pouvait distinguer quelques graffitis ici et là. La disparition de Manticore avait quelque peu désorienté le X5. Toute sa vie on l'avait entraîné pour devenir le parfait soldat, et jamais il n'a pu mettre en pratique ses connaissances, et voilà que maintenant il n'avait plus de sergent instructeur, se retrouvant tout seul dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas et où il devait se débrouiller pour survivre. La vie était simple à cette époque : le bien et le mal... Mais Manticore n'existait plus et, Alec avait quelques difficultés à trouver sa place dans cette société en pleine décadence. Il était livré à lui même... Cependant être libre offrait aussi ses avantages : plus d'ordres à recevoir, il était libre d'aller où bon lui semblait. Il vivait plutôt confortablement et louait un petit appartement dans le secteur 3. Il gagnait sa vie des nombreux cambriolages qu'il effectuait depuis quelques mois. Ce «job» lui plaisait beaucoup, mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il valait mieux que cela. C'était un X-5 après tout... Ce cambriolage serait le dernier se dit-il...

La maison n'avait pas été choisie au hasard. Alec avait en effetremarqué un superbe téléviseur à écran plat dans le salon. Ce détail l'avait décidé à passer à l'action, car ce genre d'appareil pouvait se revendre pour une jolie somme sur le marché noir... Et, depuis une semaine, il guettait les moindres faits et gestes de la vieille dame qui habitait cette maison cossue. Elle sortait tous les jours vers 17 heures pour ne revenir qu'une heure plus tard. Alec regarda sa montre, encore cinq minutes. À 17h00 pile, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et la vieille femme gagna l'abri bus situé plus bas dans la rue, sur le trottoir d'en face. Le X5 attendit encore quelques minutes avant de sortir de sa cachette. Il prit bien garde de ne pas être observé avant de se diriger vers la maison. Il sortit une petite lame et un trombone de sa poche. Il plaça le premier dans la serrure de manière à bloquer le loquet tout en faisant tourner le deuxième jusqu'à ce que le verrou cède. Merci Manticore pensa-t-il au passage. Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte avant de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur et allumer l'interrupteur situé sur sa droite. Il se trouvait dans un petit couloir. Il avança d'une manière décontractée et prit le premier corridor sur la droite pour finalement arriver au salon où il vit immédiatement le téléviseur, objet de sa convoitise. Alec s'avança pour mieux l'examiner. Peu après, il entendit un grognement derrière lui. Il se retourna en un éclair et vit se dresser derrière lui, un énorme doberman qui visiblement n'appréciait pas avoir été gêné dans sa sieste...

- Couché le toutou. C'est moi le chef de la meute. dit-il avec peu d'assurance.

Le regard perçant d'Alec ainsi que les odeurs que le chien devait sentir eurent un effet dissuasif sur lui car il rabattit instantanément sa queue entre les pattes et recula tout doucement. Alec afficha alors un large sourire. Le téléviseur n'était pas en si bon état qu'il l'avait cru, mais il pouvait quand même en tirer dans les 2000 $. Le jeune homme fit une rapide inspection des lieux, mais ne trouva aucun autre objet de valeur. Tant pis, il s'en contenterait.

La maison de la vieille dame recelait de vieux bibelots d'avant l'Impulsion, il y avait en particulier des ustensiles qui servaient à la couture. Il remarqua sur une petite table à côté de la télévision un étalage de photos de famille. Il devait sûrement y avoir celle de son mari, de ses enfants et petits enfants. Cette femme était donc seule maintenant. Son mari était sans doute mort ou alors il avait refait sa vie. Ses enfants étaient sûrement ailleurs et ne passaient jamais la voir. Cela se ressentait très facilement car il y avait un air de renfermé dans cette maison, comme si personne ne prenait le soin de l'entretenir ou de la nettoyer de fond en comble. C'est normal après tout, l'occupante des lieux était incapable de faire le grand ménage étant donné son âge. Elle inspirait presque de la pitié à Alec lorsqu'il se rendit compte à quel point elle vivait mal. Il eut presque honte de lui voler le seul bien qui devait avoir de la valeur pour elle.

Pourtant, sans perdre une minute, il quitta rapidement la maison dans l'état où il l'avait trouvé au départ, la télé en moins.

****

**Mercredi  
South Market  
****10h01**

South Market regorgeait d'activité et la place était bondée à cette heure de la journée. Alec s'y trouvait en pleine discussion :

- Écoute Stan, je sais que cette télé vaut largement 2000$.

- 800$ et c'est mon dernier prix. Les temps sont durs...

L'homme en question devait avoir la cinquantaine passée, ses cheveux étaient gris et il arborait une énorme bedaine. Marqué par les années, Stan faisait plus vieux que son âge.

- Tu te décides oui ou non ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton énervé.

- C'est non. Je vais voir un autre vendeur.

- Tu ne vas nulle part, répondit Stan sur un ton menaçant. Ce téléviseur est à moi. _Il posa sa main sur la télé d'un geste autoritaire_.

- Stan... Tu vas faire une bêtise.

Deux hommes sortirent soudain de l'arrière-boutique. Alec ne les vit pas immédiatement, mais lorsqu'ils apparurent sur sa droite, il esquissa un petit sourire, comme s'il se doutait que ça finirait ainsi. On aurait dit deux frères, leurs tailles avoisinaient les deux mètres, et visiblement leurs cerveaux étaient ce qu'il y avait de moins musclé. La seule différence entre les deux venait que celui qui était le plus à gauche avait une balafre sur la joue droite. De bras gros comme des cuisses et un regard menaçant, ils ressemblaient à des types à qui on donnait des stéroïdes anabolisants pour faire de la masse musculaire. Alec n'était pas impressionné pour autant, il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ces tas de muscles.

- Là tu me déçois Stan... Enfin, un peu d'exercice ne me fera pas de mal. _Alec commençait à s'échauffer, en remuant la tête à droite et à gauche.._ Euh dites, ça ne doit pas être facile de se déplacer rapidement avec toute cette masse de muscles. _Le regard d'Alec parcourut à nouveau les deux gorilles de la tête au pied et ajouta d'un air supérieur :_

- Franchement les filles, y'en a pas un de vous deux qui arrivera à me toucher, alors retournez à vos haltères ou vous regarder devant votre glace et laissez-moi m'expliquer avec Stan...Non ? Bon ok, alors par qui je commence ?

Le premier s'avança et lança un crochet du gauche. Alec l'évita aisément avant de lancer un direct dans le ventre de l'armoire à glace, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Le cellulaire d'Alec se mit alors à sonner. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas pour éviter un autre coup de son adversaire et décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Alec ? C'est Logan.

- Logan ?

- Tu sais le... L'ami de Max.

L'attitude nonchalante d'Alec ne fit qu'énerver davantage son agresseur qui se rua sur lui. Le X5 évita la charge en plaçant une balayette qui fit tomber lourdement son adversaire sur le sol. KO. Un de moins.

- Alec ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui... Une minute et je suis à toi.

Le balafré, ivre de fureur mais, plus prudent que son compère, s'approcha lentement vers Alec avant d'attaquer. Il porta un coup de pied à hauteur de tête du X5, mais celui-ci bloqua son attaque à vitesse surhumaine, avant de placer un violent coup de genoux à hauteur de la cuisse de l'agresseur. La béquille fit naître une énorme douleur, mais il resta malgré tout debout. Sur le coup de la douleur, l'homme recula un peu, déséquilibré, mais se rattrapa à une télévision que se trouvait là. Il la prit et sous les yeux effrayés de Stan qui sentait qu'il allait perdre une vente, la jeta sur Alec qui l'évita avec une facilité déconcertante. A l'autre bout du téléphone, Logan entendait des bruits étranges. Il décolla son oreille du téléphone et le regarda avec curiosité.

- Logan ! Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

- J'ai un service à te demander Alec.

- Attends une petite minute.

Le premier à être allé au sol, se releva fou de rage. Il vit son frère par terre, se tordant de douleur et les deux mains entourant son nez, après s'être pris un violent coup de pied au niveau de la tête, qui lui avait sûrement cassé le nez

- Tout va bien Alec ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je maîtrise.

- Désolé d'insister, mais c'est important !

Alec ne répondit pas, mais à ce moment là, il faisait dos à celui qui venait de se relever. L'homme écarta les bras, se préparant à l'attraper et s'élança aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour tenter de le surprendre. Cependant Alec parvint à voir le molosse arriver, par le biais d'un écran télé éteint et se décala suffisamment pour que le tas de muscles le loupe de peu. Au passage Alec plaça un petit coup qui le déséquilibra et l'envoya valdinguer dans les écrans télés. Il était par terre, entouré de téléviseurs complètement cassées. Une étagère avait été quelque peu ébranlée et l'appareil qui s'y trouvait était sur le point de tomber. Alec le regardait, tout comme Stan qui espérait tant qu'il reste là ou il était, mais malheureusement celui-ci ne pu rester en équilibre et chuta, se fracassant sur la tête du colosse qui venait de tomber. Logan, toujours au téléphone entendit le fracas de l'homme percutant les télévisions, puis un dernier bruit, plus sourd, clôtura une séance qu'il analysa comme étant une bagarre.

- Important ? Sans blague, tu dois vraiment être dans la merde pour faire appel à un homme qui a failli te tuer...

- Écoute Alec... Tu pourrais passer à mon appartement ? Je peux pas t'expliquer ça au téléphone.

Le X5 mit un long moment avant de répondre... Lui qui avait décidé de changer de vie, de se rendre utile ; c'était peut-être l'occasion...

- Ok. J'espère pour toi que ça paye bien. Je serai là d'ici un quart d'heure.

Il raccrocha... Et dire qu'il pensait enfin n'obéir qu'à lui-même, il allait aider le Veilleur. Alec ne savait pas vraiment ce que ce mot impliquait. Ce dont il était sûr c'est que pour obtenir son aide, Logan devrait avoir de quoi faire le change.

Stan, toujours derrière son comptoir regardait le chantier avec tristesse et désarroi. Son air arrogant avait disparu et il n'en menait visiblement pas large... Il sortit une liasse de billets d'un coffre-fort et tendit l'argent à Alec.

- Merci Stan. C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi. Au fait désolé pour ton stock, mais tu sais, avec celle là, tu vas vite pouvoir te refaire, d'ailleurs tu l'as dit toi-même, elle n'en vaut que 800.

Le X5 repartit tranquillement du magasin sous les yeux dédaigneux de Stan, puis quitta South Market... Qu'allait-il faire de tout cet argent ? Une moto. Il en avait toujours rêvé... Il lui fallait trouver un bon magasin, et tant pis s'il était un peu en retard au rendez-vous de Logan. _De toute manière il attendrait, car s'il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi, il ne m'aurait pas appelé se dit Alec_, en cherchant un magasin de moto. _C'est une bonne journée tout compte fait_, pensa t-il...

**Mercredi  
****Appartement de Logan  
****10H40**

Alec arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Logan. Après une longue hésitation, il frappa à la porte... Logan croyait voir quelqu'un d'autre, mais s'aperçut que c'était bien Alec.

- Ah c'est toi !

- Tu aurais préféré le livreur de pizza ? dit-il avec sarcasme

- Non, mais vois-tu avec Max... enfin avec les autres, j'ai pris l'habitude de les voir débarquer par le toit.

- Tu sais Logan, les gens ne savent pas qui je suis, et puis il faut bien que je me comporte comme eux. Donc, je passe par la porte.

Logan se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau, mais il lâcha :

- Dis moi, tout à l'heure, tu m'avais l'air bien occupé !

- Oui j'ai revendu une télévision à un vieil ami. Mais son prix d'achat ne me convenait pas. Il a fallu que je négocie l'affaire.

- Avec beaucoup de tact, à ce que je vois.

- Tu sais, j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je vois.

Logan venait de s'asseoir devant son ordinateur et Alec lui se contentait d'examiner l'appartement. Ce style sobre et luxueux à la fois lui plaisait beaucoup et s'il en avait eu les moyens il aurait bien habité dans un appartement aussi chouette. Bref rien n'avait changé depuis la disparition de Max. Cela devait faire maintenant deux ou trois semaines. Durant les mois qui avaient précédé la destruction de Manticore, cet homme était présenté comme l'ennemi public numéro 1. Celui qu'il fallait abattre... Il continua de l'observer. Les yeux du Veilleur était marqués par la fatigue, de l'agacement, mais une profonde détermination. Max n'était toujours pas revenue, en conclut Alec. Comment une X5 avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme aussi commun ? Ce mystère lui échappait...

- Alors quel est ce problème qui nécessite mon intervention ?

Logan ne put s'empêcher de rendre à Alec ce regard froid qu'il venait de lui envoyer :

- Euh depuis que Max a... disparu... Disons que c'est une mission importante.

- Je vois. Que dois-je faire ? Sauver le monde ? fit-il avec un peu de moquerie.

- Très drôle. Regarde donc au lieu de faire l'idiot.

Logan pianota quelques commandes rapides sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Le fichier se chargea avant de s'afficher à l'écran. Puis il s'arrêta un instant avant de commencer son récit :

- Sept personnes sont mortes dans des conditions mystérieuses en l'espace d'une semaine dans la ville. Aucune arme du crime, aucunes empreintes, pour l'instant la police ne privilégie pas la piste de l'assassinat, d'autant plus que les victimes sont très différentes : une femme de 40 ans, secrétaire, un commerçant dans la cinquantaine, un clochard, un policier... Bref on dirait que les victimes sont choisies au hasard.

Alec se pencha plus en avant pour mieux voir les photos des victimes.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce sont des meurtres et qu'ils sont reliés ?

- Les symptômes. Peu de temps avant de mourir, les victimes présentaient une forte fièvre ainsi que des douleurs un peu partout dans le corps. Certains se seraient mêmes plaints de tremblements incontrôlables.Tous, morts en quelq ues heures. Il n'y a aucune maladie qui cause autant de problèmes chez une personne. Tiens regarde, ce policier, une des victimes, s'est retrouvé aux urgences avec les mêmes symptômes. Ça c'est le dossier du clochard qui a été amené par deux agents de police à l'hôpital d'Harbor Lights. Regarde ce que le médecin a noté, la même chose que dans les autres cas. Enfin voici le dossier d'admission de cette femme de 40 ans, toujours pareil. Une coïncidence, je veux bien, mais sur trois personnes, ça devient douteux. Et quelque soit la victime, la mort est survenue un jour après les premiers symptômes. Ces dossiers m'ont été transmis par un ami au sein de la police.

- Ça pourrait très bien être un virus, répondit Alec d'un ton nonchalant.

- J'y ai pensé, mais ça ne colle pas. Les victimes sont mortes à des endroits assez éloignés les unes des autres et on a pas compté d'autres cas aux alentours. Ça écarte l'hypothèse d'un virus ou autre pathogènes se propageant dans l'air. De plus on a trouvé des petites billes d'acier au niveau d'une cuisse et du dos d'une des victimes. On ignore comment elles ont pu arriver là, mais elles contenait apparemment un poison foudroyant. Je pense que c'est ce qui les a tuées.

- Ça se tient. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur une nouvelle arme très discrète qui aurait été importée d'Afrique du Sud.

Logan décolla le nez de son écran avant de regarder Alec fixement.

- J'ai aussi entendu ces rumeurs. Il se pourrait bien qu'un gang ait mis la main dessus et décide de tester son nouveau jouet... Mais ! Attends, mais... Ahhh ! Mais où est ce que je l'ai mis, ce n'est pas vrai. Ah le voilà !

- Oui, bon, écoute c'est bien triste tout ça, mais en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne tout ça ?

Le visage de Logan se décrispa une fraction de seconde. Décidément Alec lui rappelait Max... Celle qu'il avait connu au début, peu encline à aider les autres...Toujours axée sur sa personne...

- J'y viens, répondit Logan, avant de retourner au dossier qu'il venait de retrouver. Voilà !

Il ouvrit le dossier et sortit quelques feuilles.

- Ceci c'est ce que mon ami à la police m'a passé ce matin. Il pense que ça a un rapport avec les sept morts. Alan York, lâcha t-il, est le patron d'une entreprise d'import export sur le port. Mardi de cette semaine, il aurait fait une déposition comme quoi lundi il aurait vu des hommes armés occupant son hangar et qu'ils étaient en train d'embarquer des caisses sur lesquelles il y était inscrit : « SOUTH AFRICA ». Tu vois, ton idée n'est peut être pas aussi inintéressante après tout. Mon ami policier a fait quelques recherches, mais il n'a trouvé aucun bateau en provenance d'Afrique du Sud depuis plus de trois semaines, ce qui est plutôt étonnant. Je suis certain qu'un bateau a accosté dans le port après avoir fait une escale là-bas, il faut juste que je trouve lequel, car les documents de transport ça se falsifie très facilement. J'ai contacté cet homme avant que tu n'arrives. Son numéro de téléphone portable était inscrit sur le dossier et il m'a dit qu'il accepterait de m'aider à condition que je protège sa fille. En ce moment il se cache car son bureau a été vandalisé et il est persuadé que les types sont sur sa trace. Notre priorité est donc de retrouver sa fille et de la mettre en lieu sûr.

- Trouver ? Quoi, elle n'est pas avec lui ?

- Il semblerait que non. Ils se seraient disputés dans la soirée de mardi, elle serait chez sa meilleure amie, une certaine Lyse. D'après Alan, elle n'est pas en sécurité là-bas et sûrement que les types du gang savent déjà où Lucy se trouve.

Il pianota à nouveau sur son clavier, une nouvelle photo apparut à l'écran :

- Lucy York, la fille du commerçant.

Le visage d'Alec changea radicalement d'expression.

- Humm, pas mal. Mais, sérieusement, pourquoi je devrais me mêler de cette affaire ?

Logan commençait à perdre patience. Il se rappela de la même scène avec Max, mais avec elle ça s'était mieux passé, mais Alec lui était vraiment antipathique et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre son temps en argumentation.

- Écoute Alec, j'ai vraiment pas le temps à perdre à essayer de te convaincre. À l'heure qui l'est une jeune fille risque de se faire kidnapper par un gang. Son père devra se rendre et ils risquent tous les deux de disparaître. Alors si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un peu de compassion, tu prends cette adresse et tu files t'occuper de protéger cette fille. On verra ensuite ce que je pourrais t'offrir en récompense pour ton dévouement.

Alec avait mal pris la remontrance de Logan, mais visiblement le désespoir envahissait Logan, car il faisait appel à quelqu'un en qui il n'avait sûrement pas confiance. Alec se dit alors qu'il était honnête et que son attachement à aider les autres, même si pour lui était un geste de faiblesse, dans ce monde ou seul le plus fort survit, était malgré tout honorable. Il prit l'adresse que Logan lui tendait et s'en alla.

**Même jour  
Appartement de Lyse  
11h **

Il était 11 heures du matin lorsqu'un pick-up noir se gara en trombe sur le bas-côté, à quelques mètres de l'immeuble ou vivait Lyse. L'endroit était calme. Trouver l'adresse avait été aisé un jeu d'enfant, car le numéro du papier trouvé dans le bureau d'Alan était un fixe, donc l'adresse était plus facile à localiser. Deux hommes avec des pantalons de type militaire, des rangers et des blousons noirs, descendirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Arrivé au troisième étage, l'un d'entre eux examina encore une fois le bout de papier sur lequel il avait noté l'adresse... Appartement 34... La porte fermée ne leur résista pas longtemps, mais ils se retrouvèrent devant un appartement vide. Ils revinrent donc à leur voiture et décidèrent de guetter discrètement son arrivée. Vu le peu de monde qui allait et venait, il leur serait impossible de la manquer.

La jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, descendait du bus et traversait la chaussée, portant deux sacs à bout de bras. La journée avait été particulièrement belle et le soleil qui brillait la remplissait de joie. Ses cheveux longs et noirs flottaient dans les airs et elle se promenait d'un pas décidé. Elle revenait du centre commercial et, une fois de plus elle n'avait pu résister à tous ces jolis vêtements. C'était un peu son péché mignon, mais ce n'était que la récompense d'un dur travail. Un peu de coquetterie dans un monde en déclin ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Elle arriva devant son immeuble et poussa la porte d'entrée.

- C'est elle. J'en suis presque sûr. dit l'un des quatre hommes.

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Écoute, si je te dis que c'est elle, alors c'est elle. Regarde la photo, crétin. Alors arrête de poser des questions, allez-y tous les deux. Nous on reste ici au cas où.

Ils attendirent qu'elle soit à l'intérieur pour sortir discrètement de leur voiture et la suivre...

Monter les trois étages avec les bras chargés était épuisant constata Lucy. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la porte de son appartement, elle lâcha les sacs devant la porte défoncée, mais ne vit pas que deux hommes se rapprochaient dangereusement d'elle. Alec arriva enfin à l'adresse indiquée par Logan. Lunettes noires et veste en jean, le X5 gara négligemment sa moto sur le trottoir avant d'entrer à son tour. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

En chemin, il rencontra une jolie fille qui lui adressa un large sourire. Alec le lui rendit avec plaisir mais non, il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il montait le premier étage lorsque son ouie hyper développée lui permit d'entendre des cris étouffés. Ce devait être Lucy, il arrivait à temps. Il monta les escaliers à une vitesse surhumaine et arriva quelques secondes plus tard au troisième étage. Il reconnut immédiatement la fille qu'il devait soit disant protéger. Deux hommes assez baraqués tentaient de la kidnapper. Il fondit sur eux en un instant. Les deux gaillards trop occupés à essayer de neutraliser la fille, ne le virent pas arriver. Alec profita de l'effet de surprise pour décocher un coup de poing au premier homme dans le bas du dos. On entendit des os craqués sous l'impact et l'homme tomba à genoux. Le X5 le prit par le col avant de le projeter violemment contre le mur du couloir. Le pauvre en eut le nez éclaté avant de s'affaler par terre, inconscient.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, l'autre homme lâcha Lucy et sortit un Beretta de sa poche.

- Ne t'approche pas où je t'explose la cervelle ! parvint-il à dire.

Alec se contenta de sourire. Il fondit tel un prédateur sur sa proie. L'homme n'avait tiré qu'une seule et unique fois, mais à côté, car déjà le X-5 le frappait dans le plexus. Le souffle coupé et plié en deux, il s'écroula.

- Va rejoindre ton copain maintenant, lança Alec visiblement satisfait.

Il tira le malfrat vers lui avant de le balancer vers son comparse. Le pauvre fit un vol plané de quelques mètres avant de chuter lourdement dans les escaliers. Ils avaient leur compte. Le X5 regarda ce qu'il venait de faire avec plaisir. Qu'il était bon d'être différent parfois !

Les gémissements de Lucy le firent revenir à la réalité. Il se retourna vers la jeune fille et essaya d'adopter une attitude rassurante. Elle était effrayée et visiblement sous le choc. Ils ne devaient pas rester ici, tôt ou tard, les renforts arriveraient.

- Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, viens avec moi, je t'expliquerais ce qu'il se passe plus tard. Il ne faut pas traîner ici ! fit-il en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle se relève.

Étrangement, Lucy lui fit confiance et prit sa main. Les deux jeunes gens quittèrent les lieux rapidement. Alors qu'ils dévalaient les étages, une vieille femme remarqua un des hommes qu'Alec avait «neutralisé» gisant dans les escaliers.

- Je lui avais pourtant dit de ne pas boire autant, lança Alec à la vieille femme décontenancée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils quittaient l'immeuble et passèrent devant le pick-up noir.

Les deux malfrats, restés dans la voiture mirent quelques instants avant de réaliser que la fille qu'ils venaient de voir était... Lucy ! Les deux autres avaient donc échoué. Ils sortirent de la voiture pour intercepter la jeune fille... Trop tard. Une Ninja rouge démarra en trombe filant à travers les rues de Seattle.

**Même jour  
****Dans l'après midi.**

Solidement accrochée au conducteur qu'elle ne connaissait toujours pas, Lucy finit par lui demander d'arrêter la moto. Alec accepta et gara sa moto dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. Elle descendit, toujours terrorisée par ce qu'elle venait de subir et regarda Alec avec interrogation. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il lui arrivait

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ? Et d'abord qui es-tu ?

- Alec qui était resté sur la moto enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux l'observer :

- Tu peux m'appeler Alec tu sais...

- Ok Alec, qui est-ce qui t'envoie ?

- Je travaille pour le Veilleur...

Le fait qu'il lui dise que le Veilleur se trouvait derrière tout ça suffit à la calmer. Elle admirait son combat. Le X5 continua son explication en prenant garde de n'omettre aucun détail. Lucy écouta attentivement ses propos mais n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Donc si je résume, mon père aurait découvert par hasard un trafic dans son hangar, et ils veulent le tuer... Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à moi ?

- Ton père a réussi à disparaître dans la nature pour l'instant. Ils pensent donc qu'en te capturant, ton père cédera à leur chantage...

Lucy mit quelques secondes pour assimiler toutes ces révélations... Elle, qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui se plaignait d'avoir une vie ordinaire... Elle sortit son téléphone portable et constata qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Le message qu'elle écouta venait du portable de son père. Alec lui avait donc dit la vérité... Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'assit sur le trottoir. Découragée, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et finit par éclater en sanglots.

Le X5 éprouvait de la compassion pour cette jeune fille. Ne sachant que faire pour la réconforter, il finit par descendre de sa moto et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. S'en suivit une longue discussion entre les deux jeunes gens et, Alec se surprit lui même à trouver les mots justes. Il parvint même à la faire sourire.

Elle sécha ses larmes et paraissait avoir retrouvé de la motivation. Elle se releva et se dirigea vers la moto.

- Merci Alec de m'avoir redonné un peu de courage... Tu viens ?

- Où ça ?

- Avec mon père on s'est engueulé pour une histoire de voiture. Je devais faire une soirée dans notre chalet, mais il a refusé de me donner les clés. C'est le seul endroit où il pourrait se trouver.

- C'est possible... mais c'est quand même dangereux. Les hommes qui te cherchent sont peut-être déjà là-bas...

- J'ai quelqu'un qui veille sur moi, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Bon d'accord... et il est où ce chalet ?

- Près de la frontière canadienne. C'est à une centaine de kilomètres au nord-ouest de Seattle. Je t'indiquerais le chemin en route.

Alec remit ses lunettes et remonta sur la moto, Lucy derrière lui. Il fit rugir le moteur avant de partir en faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Le voyage dura plus longtemps que prévu car les barrages policiers étaient plus nombreux depuis quelques temps à cause des meurtres. Alec prit soin de tous les éviter, il n'avait pas encore de laissez-passer lui permettant de passer sans encombre... _Tiens, voilà un truc que je demanderai à Logan lorsque tout ça sera termin_, pensa t-il. Les paysages urbains et sales, laissèrent bientôt place à de grandes plaines et forêts, lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de Seattle, et des routes bien droites, où Alec put enfin mesurer la pleine puissance de son nouvel engin.

Ils arrivèrent au chalet trois heures plus tard. Pour Alec, toute cette végétation le changeait du béton de Seattle et lui rappelait la forêt de Manticore. Lucy, la première à être descendue de la moto remarqua que la porte était entrouverte et après une rapide inspection, elle dû constater qu'il n'y avait personne. La fatigue ajoutée à la déception que son père ne soit pas là la désempara. Elle prit une chaise et s'assit, à l'écart, préoccupée. Alec entra à son tour. L'endroit était sympa, le chalet dont le bois, très solide provenait des pins de la région, paraissait confortable. Il comprit que Lucy préférait être seule pour l'instant.

La cheminée dans le coin de la pièce lui donna l'idée de faire un feu. La nuit tombait et il commençait à faire vraiment frisket. Il sortit un instant pour aller chercher quelques bûches de bois dans le cabanon accolé au chalet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu était allumé et commençait à répandre une chaleur agréable dans la pièce.

Alec se réchauffa les mains près du feu. _Quel climat pourri_, soupira-t-il. Lucy était toujours assise, perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais s'il y a à manger ici ?

Lucy releva la tête un instant : "Dans le placard, là sur ta gauche."

Alec ouvrit le placard en question : "Génial, des haricots et encore des haricots."

Il prit une des deux boîtes de conserve qui restaient et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard :

- Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ? Je n'ai jamais fait la cuisine moi.

Lucy le regarda un instant et finit par éclater de rire : "C'est donc ça l'odeur de cramé ?"

- Euh.. oui ça va c'est pas la peine de te moquer, fit il à moitié gêné. Tu peux m'aider ?

- Oui je crois que ça vaut mieux, répondit-elle en souriant.

Les haricots étaient trop cuits mais peu importe, ils mangèrent en tête à tête... Lucy avait enfin quelqu'un à qui elle pouvait se confier. Alec n'était pas du genre à partager ses sentiments, préférant la laisser parler et adopter le rôle du confident.De toute façon, qu'irait-il lui raconter ? Il n'a pas de parents et n'a connu queles militaires ? Bien sûr, très crédible ça. Ils parlèrent donc d'un peu de tout, de l'enfance de Lucy, de sa mère qui était morte alors qu'elle venait d'avoir 7 ans, de son père qu'elle adorait mais qui souvent se montrait trop protecteur envers elle... Ils continuèrent ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, avant d'aller se coucher. Alec lui laissa la chambre et se contenta lui du canapé, qui était malgré tout bien plus confortable que leurs lits à Manticore.

**Jeudi  
Chalet non loin de la frontière canadienne  
****8h22**

La nuit fut courte pour Alec qui n'était pas habitué à un tel confort. Les lits spartiates de Manticore n'avaient rien en commun avec le moelleux de ce canapé. Il se réveilla brusquement lorsqu'il entendit au loin le bruit de plusieurs voitures. Elles venaient dans leur direction et, seraient là d'ici deux à trois minutes. Il s'extirpa du canapé et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de Lucy avant d'en ouvrir la porte :

- Lucy, réveille toi. On a de la visite.

La jeune fille, pas très bien réveillée, se frotta les yeux.

- Habille toi. On doit partir maintenant, insista le X5.

Il sortit de la chambre et quelques secondes plus tard, Lucy sortit à son tour. Alec regarda furtivement par la fenêtre. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas encore là. Tous deux sortirent du chalet en courant et, Alec eut juste le temps de démarrer que déjà deux 4x4 noirs déboulaient sur le petit sentier menant au chalet. Le chemin menant à la route était maintenant bloqué. Le X5 ne vit qu'une solution pour leur échapper, fuir par la forêt.

bord d'un 4x4, un homme reconnut la fille et ordonna au chauffeur de les poursuivre, l'autre 4x4 continuait de les suivre. Alec grimaçait. Sa moto n'était pas adaptée pour le tout terrain, pourtant sa Ninja dévalait le sentier à une vitesse vertigineuse, slalomant entre les arbres.

- Alec, tu vas nous tuer ! cria Lucy.

Mais le X5 n'écoutait plus, trop concentré sur sa conduite. Il frôlait les arbres à quelques centimètres. La moto dérapait sans cesse menaçant à chaque instant de les faire tomber tous les deux. Inexorablement, les 4x4 plus habitués à rouler sur ce genre de surface, gagnaient du terrain. Pourtant après plusieurs minutes de poursuite acharnée, l'un d'eux à manqua une manœuvre avant d'aller percuter un arbre de plein fouet. Le moteur s'embrasa et la voiture finit par prendre feu. Deux hommes seulement s'étaient extirpés. Lucy regarda un instant derrière-elle, il restait encore une voiture qui les poursuivait. Décidément, cet homme la surprenait. Il était incapable de cuisiner mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de fuir et de combattre, il était exceptionnel. N'importe qui se serait tué en allant à cette vitesse, mais pas lui. À bien y réfléchir, Lucy le trouvait de plus en plus étrange...

_Comment avait-il pu anticiper leur arrivée alors que leurs poursuivants se trouvaient à plusieurs kilomètres ?_ Toutes les questions qu'elles se posaient disparurent lorsqu'ils manquèrent de tomber dans le ravin. La roue arrière faillit les entraîner tous les deux dans le vide. Mais le sang froid d'Alec, allié à ses réflexes surhumains, lui permit de s'en sortir de justesse. Le 4x4 arriva lui aussi rapidement et commit la même erreur qu'Alec, mais ils eurent moins de chance. Malgré un énorme freinage, le conducteur perdit le contrôle et le 4x4 fit un tête à queue avant de basculer dans le ravin. Une mort certaine les attendait.

Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus suivis, Alec se permit de réduire un peu sa vitesse. La moto en avait bien besoin. Il finit par trouver un accès à la route et de là, ils purent repartir en direction de Seattle. Le jeune homme était inquiet car cette mission était plus périlleuse qu'il ne l'avait cru et il craignait pour la sécurité de Lucy. La meilleure solution était d'appeler Logan. Lui saurait quoi faire. Il arrêta donc la moto sur le bas-côté.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je dois passer un coup de fil.

Il sortit son téléphone de la poche de veste et composa le numéro de Logan.

- Logan ? C'est Alec.

- Salut. T'as retrouvé la fille ?

- Oui. Et ça n'a pas été de tout repos. Faudrait que tu lui trouves une planque sûre.

- Et vous êtes où ?

- On est à une dizaine de kilomètres de la frontière canadienne.

- Très bien. Attends un instant, j'ai un contact qui pourra peut-être l'aider.

Quelques secondes passèrent et Alec commençait à s'impatienter.

- Alec ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui.

- C'est bon, j'ai trouvé. Un de mes contacts vous attendra d'ici une heure à la dernière station essence avant la frontière.

- Ok. Et comment on le reconnaît ?

- Je lui ai parlé de toi. C'est lui qui vous reconnaîtra.

Logan indiqua à Alec le meilleur chemin pour éviter autant que possible les forces de l'ordre.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda Lucy.

- Tu vas aller au Canada, c'est plus sûr. Je parlais avec le... un des contacts du Veilleur et c'est la meilleure solution... Tu seras en sécurité là-bas.

- Si tu le dis, répondit-elle avec un peu d'anxiété.

Ils firent donc demi-tour direction le Canada. À proximité de la frontière, Alec trouva sans difficulté la station essence que lui avait indiqué Logan. Ça tombait bien, sa moto avait besoin de faire le plein. Alec s'arrêta devant la borne, et alla remplir le réservoir. Il prit son temps, sifflotant comme si de rien n'était. C'est alors qu'une vieille Chrysler bleue arriva et s'arrêta à la borne juste à côté. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en sortit. Il avait tout l'air d'un touriste mais ça pouvait bien être le contact de Logan. Il s'approchait d'ailleurs du X5 :

- Vous êtes Alec je présume. Et vous êtes Lucy ? fit-il en direction de la jeune fille.

- C'est exact. Prenez bien soin d'elle... Il faut la mettre en sécurité.

- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider le Veilleur.

Lucy qui se dégourdissait les jambes rejoignait le contact du Veilleur lorsqu'elle se retourna brusquement vers Alec pour l'embrasser sur la joue en guise de remerciement.

- Merci Alec. Tu es un type bien. Je ne t'oublierais pas.

- Moi non plus, répondit Alec un peu hagard.

- Qui sait, on se reverra peut être !

- Ouais pas de problème ! Fit-il quelque peu surpris.

La jeune femme monta dans la Chrysler, avant de disparaître derrière les vitres teintées. La voiture démarra en direction du Canada. Alec souffla un instant. Ces deux jours avaient été éprouvants mais il était content d'avoir pu aider cette fille. Il chassa sa mélancolie et paya le propriétaire de la station. La journée avait été longue et le soleil commençait à tomber. Il repartit aussitôt pour Seattle ; direction l'appartement de Logan.

**Même jour  
****Appartement de Logan  
****23h20**

Logan commença à ranger les documents dont il s'était servi durant la journée. Il jeta un œil à sa montre... 23h. Il n'allait pas tarder à aller se coucher quand soudain, on frappa à la porte.

- C'est ouvert, lança-t-il.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alec était devant lui, visiblement satisfait.

- Je tenais à te remercier. Tu m'as rendu un grand service en protégeant Lucy.

Alec ne répondit pas tout de suite :

- Ouais. On peut dire que ça a été mouvementé. Tu me revaudras ça un jour.

- Sans problème. Mais pour l'instant on a encore du pain sur la planche.

- Quoi encore ? Ça t'arrive de te reposer ?

- Pas le temps !

Logan se déplaça jusqu'à son ordinateur et pianota quelques instructions, pendant qu'Alec mimait d'un air moqueur, ce que venait de lui dire Logan. De nouvelles informations apparurent à l'écran.

Je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose pour l'instant si ce n'est que j'ai pu remonter le trajet d'un bateau qui est parti des Philippines il y a 2 mois maintenant et qui a fait quatre escales dont une, devines où ? En Afrique du Sud avant d'accoster sur le port où notre Alan York a découvert le trafic dans son hangar. Ça colle en tous points ! Le bateau s'est amarré au port il y a deux semaines et les meurtres ont eut lieu dans la semaine de son arrivée.

- Je te l'avais bien dit, sourit Alec.

Logan ne releva pas la remarque et continua son explication :

- Impossible pour l'instant de trouver l'affréteur de ce bateau. Tout a été falsifié. Cependant, j'ai pu retrouver à qui était adressé une partie de la cargaison et c'est pas vraiment le plus honnête client que je connaisse. Un certain Lex Shepard... Je le soupçonne d'être à la tête d'un réseau mafieux dans tout l'Ouest du pays. Mais pour l'instant, je n'ai jamais pu le prouver. Notre Lex fait maintenant dans le commerce de ricin, et j'ai ma petite idée concernant le destinataire final.

Il vérifia qu'Alec l'écoutait toujours et poursuivit :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Il existe une seule société dans tout le pays qui a l'autorisation de produire cette poudre de ricin. C'est United Research, dont les fonds proviennent exclusivement... d'Afrique du Sud. Cette société est irréprochable et la production est sévèrement contrôlée. Cependant, un de mes contacts avait mené sa propre enquête à l'époque. Il affirmait que certains scientifiques se seraient laissés corrompre par l'appât du gain. En clair, ils procèderaient à une fabrication parallèle de poudre de ricin. Et devine qui est le directeur de United Research ?

- Shepard ? Mais ce n'est qu'un gangster ?

- En effet, mais qui est mieux placé qu'un gangster pour cacher des stocks ? Il a dû trouver que les quantités détournées étaient insuffisantes et, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a décidé d'importer lui même le poison... Ainsi, grâce à United Research qui lui fournit une couverture totale, il aurait en sa possession une arme parfaite et en quantité presque illimitée...

- Et moi là dedans ?

- Je voudrais que tu te rendes chez United Research, secteur 8, et plus précisément, dans le bureau de Shepard. Trouve où est stocké le ricin importé illégalement.

- Et pourquoi j'accepterais ? fit-il en arquant un soucil.

- Parce que tu as la main sur le cœur... Il y a, en plus, une petite récompense pour toi si tu me ramènes la preuve que Shepard est bien derrière un trafic d'arme nouveau genre dans les locaux de United Research et puis si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas, ne te gènes pas.

Ces arguments semblaient convaincre Alec.

- Et niveau sécurité, je peux m'attendre à quoi ?

- À vrai dire, le bâtiment ressemble à une véritable forteresse. Il y a une dizaine de gardes qui le surveillent nuit et jour. Les locaux sont sous surveillance vidéo. D'ailleurs, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider.

Logan se pencha un instant et ouvrit un tiroir sur sa gauche, il en ressortit un badge d'accès et une cagoule avant de le donner à Alec. Il retourna à son ordinateur et tapa de nouvelles instructions. Un plan des locaux de United Research apparut alors à l'écran.

- Avec ce badge tu pourras ouvrir la porte réservée au personnel qui est ici, fit-il en la montrant du doigt sur l'écran. Malheureusement, le bureau de Shepard est situé au premier étage et ce badge ne te permettra pas d'y accéder. Et la cagoule c'est pour t'éviter des ennuis si une caméra de surveillance parvenait à te repérer. Les gens de United Research ont le bras long.

- En clair faudra que je me débrouille une fois dans la zone réservée au personnel.

- C'est un peu ça. Le bureau de Shepard est ici, continua-t-il.

- Ok. Pas de problème, ça va le faire.

Alec s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Logan lui lança :

- Merci Alec. Repasse demain avec les documents. Bonne chance.

Sur le pas de la porte, le X5 se retourna et sourit : "La chance n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Hum il est drôle ce Logan ! _Il partit, laissant Logan à ses occupations. Ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. Enfin un peu d'action. Rien à voir avec ces voyous de bas quartier."_

__

****

**Locaux de la United Research  
****Minuit**

Les locaux de United Research étaient situés un peu en dehors du centre du secteur 8. Alec gara sa moto dans une ruelle mal éclairée non loin de là et, préféra faire le reste du chemin à pied. Le bâtiment principal faisait une centaine de mètres de long et entouré d'une grille barbelée électrifiée d'une hauteur de 3 mètres. Hors de question de passer par l'entrée principale car deux gardes lourdement armés en surveillaient l'accès et il y avait en plus un troisième garde posté dans une tour accolée au bâtiment qui braquait un énorme projecteur sur les alentours. Alec ne mit que quelques secondes à se décider. Il longea l'enceinte très discrètement et évita de justesse le projecteur qui balayait les alentours. Il prit son élan et sauta par dessus la barrière avant de se réceptionner impeccablement. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'un garde venait déjà dans sa direction. Alec s'éloigna rapidement en s'aidant de l'obscurité ambiante.

Le X5 continua sa progression contre le mur d'enceinte car ça réduisait la possibilité qu'il soit repéré. Il arriva enfin devant la porte du personnel et regarda autour de lui si la voie était dégagée... Personne... Il sortit la carte d'accès de son blouson et la glissa dans le lecteur. Il perçut un petit clic et le voyant passa au vert. La porte s'ouvrit et Alec s'y infiltra discrètement avant de refermer soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Le plus gros restait à faire. Un silence pesant régnait à l'intérieur et rendait l'atmosphère inquiétante. Les murs bleu sombre donnaient un aspect high-tech au bâtiment. De chaque côté du couloir, l'on pouvait voir de grandes pièces où était entreposée une grande quantité de matériel très récent : ordinateurs, microscopes... _Logan en serait jaloux s'il voyait ça, _pensa-t-il. Alec observa les alentours, prenant soin d'éviter les caméras de sécurité et, monta à l'étage. Tout était calme. À croire que les gardes ne surveillaient que l'extérieur de l'enceinte. Le X5 passa devant les portes à la recherche de celle portant le nom qu'il connaissait «Shepard». Il la trouva enfin, tout au bout du couloir. La porte était ordinaire mais verrouillée. Alec remarqua alors sur sa gauche un petit clavier numérique. L'écran situé au dessus demandait un code d'accès. Alec jura un instant. Il n'était quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour rien. Il voulut faire demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui venaient dans sa direction. Il n'y avait aucune issue... Il enleva sa montre, la régla sur 30 secondes, avant de la glisser sous la porte de Shepard...

La journée avait été longue pour Georges. Il était surveillant à la United Research et attendait patiemment la relève. La quarantaine passée, Georges avait servi dans l'armée avant de se reconvertir comme agent de sécurité, après avoir été blessé au combat. Regarder des écrans de surveillance à longueur de journée n'était pas ce dont il avait rêvé, mais la paye était bonne. Il regardait sa montre lorsqu'il crut entendre un bruit suspect dans le couloir de la direction. Il avait sans doute rêvé mais il préféra s'en assurer et quitta son poste. Lorsqu'il arriva, tout était calme. Il vérifia que chaque porte était fermée et arriva devant celle de Shepard où il entendit encore un bruit qui semblait s'en échapper. Intrigué, il composa le code d'accès...

La position d'Alec était pour le moins inconfortable. Perché en hauteur sur une sorte de grand tube cylindrique, il était à la verticale de la porte de Shepard. La sonnerie de la montre continuait de retentir et le garde avait mordu à l'hameçon en composant le code de sécurité. Alec attendit qu'il ait terminé pour lui tomber dessus. Il le neutralisa facilement avant de le traîner à l'intérieur. Les autres gardes n'allaient pas tarder à voir que l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel, il n'avait donc que peu de temps devant lui.

Le bureau de Shepard était assez petit et ordinaire contrairement à ce qu'avait imaginé Alec. Une photo de famille était accrochée au mur... Il commença à fouiller les tiroirs avant de passer à l'armoire, mais rien. Aucun document sur les importations de ricin. Il commençait à désespérer lorsqu'il se retourna et remarqua pour la première fois un tableau de grande valeur sur le mur du fond. Le X5 ne connaissait pas grand chose à l'art, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pourrait en tirer un bon prix. Rembrandt avait la côte sur le marché noir en ce moment... Il le décrocha soigneusement du mur et remarqua qu'il avait été placé ici afin de dissimuler un coffre-fort. _Comme c'est original !_ Se dit Alec. Il posa le tableau par terre et s'approcha. Plaquant son oreille contre le coffre-fort, il commença à tourner la molette. Son ouïe très fine lui permit d'ouvrir le coffre sans difficulté. Celui-ci contenait seulement un document de transport pour une cargaison de produits toxiques et un papier. Après avoir récupéré le document de transport, Alec s'attarda sur le papier où étaient inscrits une adresse, une date et une heure._ Sûrement le lieu où ils devaient faire l'échange_, se dit Alec. Il mémorisa les informations, puis ouvrit le classeur qui se trouvait là et n'en crut pas ses yeux. Celui-ci contenait des bons du Trésor américain, il y en avait pour pas loin de 20 000$.

La pêche avait été fructueuse et il était temps de rentrer pensa-t-il en refermant le coffre. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau lorsqu'un autre garde arriva dans le couloir et venait dans sa direction. Il retourna dans le bureau et attendit patiemment derrière la porte restée ouverte. Il espéra que le garde ne donne pas l'alarme avant d'être entré.

- Georges ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce tu fais dans le bureau du patron ?

Le garde continua d'approcher et entra finalement dans le bureau. Sitôt entré, il vit son collègue gisant par terre et inconscient. Il décrocha immédiatement son talkie-walkie pour donner l'alerte, mais Alec ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui envoya un violent coup de pied à mi-hauteur du ventre avant de placer un uppercut en plein visage. Le pauvre homme tomba à la renverse sous l'impact. Il était KO, mais ça n'empêcha pas Alec de prendre soin d'enlever les talkies-walkies des deux gardes, histoire qu'ils ne puissent pas déclencher l'alarme trop rapidement et puis il se tiendrait mieux au courant des événements.

Le X5 prit le contrat de location, les bons du Trésor et ne put résister au Rembrandt qu'il emporta également avec lui. Il referma la porte derrière-lui ce qui réactiva le dispositif de sécurité. De cette façon, les deux gardes ne pourraient pas sortir avant un bon bout de temps. Le chemin du retour fut plus aisé et Alec sortit par où il était entré. Passer la grille de barbelés avec un tableau à la main ne fut pas chose facile mais il y parvint finalement sans abîmer son précieux butin. Mieux valait ne pas traîner par ici. Il retrouva sa moto là où il l'avait laissée et démarra sans perdre de temps. La journée avait été épuisante et un peu de repos lui ferait le plus grand bien. Déjà, les sirènes d'alarme de la United Research retentissaient, mais il était déjà loin et hors de portée...

**Vendredi Matin : 9h02  
****Appartement de Logan**

Logan était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Comme souvent ces temps-ci, c'était Alec. Le X5 ne dit rien et tendit le document de transport à Logan.

- Le bon de livraison indique une adresse que j'ai aussi trouvée sur un bout de papier dans le coffre de Shepard. 5, Parker Street, secteur 6, mercredi prochain à 15h00. C'est sûrement là bas qu'ils feront l'échange.

Le cyber journaliste lâcha sa tartine de pain et examina les documents.

- Hum ! Effectivement il se peut que tu ais trouvé l'endroit où ils feront la transaction. Au fait, je pensais que tu reviendrais me voir plus tôt... Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis au moins ?

- Penses-tu. Ce ne sont pas quelques gardes qui m'auraient arrêté.

- Attends je vais vérifier l'adresse.

Logan pianota sur son ordinateur et apprit que l'adresse correspondait à un entrepôt désaffecté du secteur 6, et comme par hasard, situé à l'ancien emplacement de United Research.

- Bravo ! Alec, je crois bien que tu as trouvé le Jackpot. J'ai contacté Alan York pour lui annoncer que sa fille était en sécurité au Canada avec un ami et un visa. Il accepte de témoigner, mais il veut d'abord avoir son visa pour aller la rejoindre. Tout ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, alors, il se peut que je fasse appel à toi d'ici peu

- D'accord, mais j'attend toujours la paye pour Lucy.

- Je te rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.

- Au fait, c'est quoi la petite surprise ? Tu as le document, alors est-ce que je peux savoir ?

- Si je te dis tout de suite ce que c'est, ce n'est plus une surprise. Mais tu verras, tu sauras encore plus libre une fois que tu l'auras.

- Tu sais Logan, ta dette envers moi vient encore d'augmenter, fit-il en souriant.

Alec sortit de l'appartement et appela l'ascenseur dans le couloir. Lorsque celui-ci arriva enfin, un homme tout de noir vêtu en sortit. Il était de petite taille, les cheveux blonds, assez courts, il ne vit son visage que peu de temps car l'inconnu baissa immédiatement la tête. Après un instant d'hésitation, Alec entra dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Étrange, il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu cet homme auparavant... mais où ? Il chassa ses idées et quitta bientôt le secteur 9. Il avait un tableau à vendre...

Alec venait à peine de sortir, qu'on sonna de nouveau à la porte. _Décidément, je n'arriverais pas à finir ces céréales_, pensa Logan.

- C'est ouvert, lança-t-il.

Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur la dernière personne à laquelle il s'attendait... Lydecker.

Il n'avait guère changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. L'ancien colonel de Manticore portait son éternel blouson en cuir. Ses traits marqués laissaient apparaître une fatigue évidente mais son regard restait froid et déterminé. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant, ne sachant quoi dire. C'est finalement Lydecker qui engagea la conversation :

- Tu cherches Max, je suppose ? Alors je sais peut-être où elle est, fit-il alors qu'il était toujours sur le pas de la porte.

Logan n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il invita Deck à entrer et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le salon et le Colonel commença son récit. Bien qu'il ne fasse plus partie de Manticore, il avait gardé des contacts là-bas. Au cours d'un déplacement, il avait appris de source sûre la destruction du complexe. Cette nouvelle ne l'avait guère étonné, car c'est lui-même qui avait transmis les coordonnées à Logan. Par contre, le fait que la plupart des transgéniques et aient réussis à s'échapper lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Seule Max était capable d'une telle chose. Toujours grâce à son contact, Lydecker avait appris la capture de la X5 au cours de l'incendie.

- J'ai réussi à intercepter un rapport destiné à la Commission, poursuivit-il. Suite à ton flash du Veilleur, Renfro a ordonné la destruction du complexe. Dans ce genre de situation, le protocole exige l'envoi de renforts pour aider à l'évacuation.

Il lui tendit un bout de papier écrit par Renfro pour la Commission et qui expliquait bien que le projet Manticore et ses créations seraient à jamais détruits dans l'incendie. Logan le lut, mais ce qu'il attendait c'était que Donald lui parle du centre.

- Et ce centre ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Ce centre appartient à l'armée. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'ils y font, mais je sais qu'ils s'en servent aussi comme prison. On y trouve de tout, des militaires, des criminels condamnés à perpétuité, des fous. Dans ce centre il y a un condensé des pires endroits de détention des États-Unis. La plupart des gens qui se trouvent là-bas ne ressortiront jamais. Il y aurait aussi des rumeurs sur d'éventuelles expériences sur les prisonniers. Autant te dire que ce qu'il se passe là-bas est vraiment contraire à l'éthique scientifique. Seulement personne ne s'insurge car personne ne connaît son existence.

- Si Max se trouve effectivement là-bas, elle risque d'être découverte et va avoir de gros ennuis.

- C'est aussi mon avis.

- Et pour la sécurité ?

- La sécurité est effectuée par un détachement de militaires qui serait basé à environ une cinquantaine de kilomètres du dernier centre de Manticore qui a brûlé. A quelle distance se trouve la base militaire du centre, je n'en sais rien du tout. Techniquement parlant ils peuvent agir soit par hélicoptères soit par véhicules. Pour Manticore ils auraient utilisé des hélicoptères, car plus rapides et surtout plus faciles à utiliser pour un mission secrète de sauvetage.

- Les militaires ne protègent pas directement le centre ?

- Si, mais le détachement étant très important, le plus gros des troupes se trouvent là. Ils sont en communication permanente avec le centre.

- Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

- Disons que j'ai souvent du faire appel à eux pour essayer de capturer les X5. Ils étaient déjà attachés à ce centre à l'époque puisque je voyais circuler des véhicules portant leur logo.

- Et dans la base, la sécurité est-elle importante ?

- Je n'en sais rien du tout ! Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais mis les pieds là-bas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle se trouverait dans ce centre. Je ne connais pas son nom, ni même l'endroit où il se trouve. Tu penses qu'ils ne font pas la pub de ce genre d'endroit. Par contre je sais qu'ils ne doivent pas être très loin de Seattle car j'ai croisé hier soir, totalement par hasard, un fourgon portant ce même logo.

Il tendit alors à Logan un papier sur lequel il avait reproduit au mieux le fameux logo. C'était un serpent qui entourait un fusil d'assaut, amélioré, M16 avec en arrière plan un bouclier. Logan regarda ensuite le rapport de mission du groupe de récupération qu'ils avaient transmis au département de sécurité militaire de Seattle et qui était la preuve pour Donald qu'ils s'étaient bien rendus sur l'emplacement de Manticore. Logan constata que les coordonnées du plan de vol des hélicoptères correspondaient exactement à ceux que lui avait donné Lydecker pour qu'il fasse son flash du Veilleur et révéler la vérité sur le projet secret du gouvernement.

- Ton contact au département de sécurité doit être un sacré débiteur pour te donner accès à des informations de ce type.

- Non ! C'est quelqu'un qui travaille pour moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis très longtemps. Je dois dire que j'ai peu de chance dans la vie, alors je profite du peu que la vie m'accorde.

Logan s'attarda sur les rescapés mentionnés par le responsable de la mission. Il était mentionné qu'une femme répondant au nom de Renfro avait été retrouvée grièvement blessée aux côtés d'une jeune femme métissée portant un code barre sur la nuque. Ils avaient retrouvé un prisonnier dans une des salles du complexe ainsi qu'un garde de la base.

Il regarda alors Lydecker qui avait son regard pensif. Logan était désorienté. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était en vie et ce rapport ne faisait que confirmer sa position. Seulement cela faisait jaillir en lui, à nouveau, une quantité de souvenirs qu'il avait réussi depuis quelques temps à enfouir au plus profond de lui. C'était une nouvelle inespérée, ce que Lydecker lui apportait, mais c'était aussi douteux de la part de quelqu'un qui avait pourchassé Max et les autres pendant près de 10 ans...

- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas ici pour vous servir de moi, retrouver Max et la conduire à Manticore ?

- Stupidité ! Pourquoi je viendrais perdre mon temps ici avec toi si je travaillais à nouveau pour eux ?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai souvent mis à l'eau vos jolis plans et vous avez du vous dire qu'en vous servant de moi vous arriveriez plus vite à vos fins tout en gardant l'œil sur moi !

- Sottises ! Manticore connaissait ce centre. Ils n'ont pas envoyé un message d'appel n'importe ou ! Si Manticore m'avait chargé de retrouver Max, ils m'auraient donné l'adresse et j'y serai allé directement ! Bon tu vas te décider à m'aider oui ou non ! Toi et moi on ne veut qu'une chose, sortir Max de là.

Logan le fixa un instant, mais Lydecker, impatient lui demanda de commencer les recherches. Logan, était méfiant, il était clair dans sa tête que Lydecker, aussi honnête avait-il l'air sur ce coup restait quelqu'un de très imprévisible. Il commença ses recherches, mais se disait en même temps qu'il allait bien surveiller ce que ferait Lydecker.

Ils se mirent alors à faire leur enquête. Seulement il n'y avait aucun document relatif à l'existence de centre dans les environs de Seattle. Que ce soit sur le site de la défense, le site du gouvernement, le site des laboratoires scientifiques, les recherches étaient infructueuses. Logan commençait à se demander si les informations qu'avait Lydecker n'étaient pas erronées. Il voyait, cependant, que Lydecker était lui aussi désespéré et surtout en colère. Logan se dit alors qu'il devait lui aussi croire à cette histoire de centre. Le jeune homme eut alors l'idée de visiter quelques sites d'amateurs en conspiration gouvernementale. La recherche ne lui prit que quelques minutes lorsqu'il tomba sur un article vieux de deux mois. L'auteur faisait mention d'un complexe militaro-scientifique perdu dans les montagnes au sud-ouest de Seattle. Les coordonnées exactes étaient même indiquées. L'article poursuivait alors ainsi :

_«Après plusieurs heures de marche à travers les montagnes, j'aperçus enfin ce que j'étais venu chercher. Ce centre immense était très bien surveillé, des dizaines de gardes patrouillaient en permanence et un hélicoptère surveillait les alentours. Armé de mes jumelles, je pus distinguer deux fourgons noirs. Les militaires emmenèrent les occupants dans le bâtiment principal...»_

L'auteur avait ensuite été repéré puis, arrêté et prié de ne plus jamais revenir au risque d'y laisser la vie.

- Ça pourrait bien être ce que l'on cherche, remarqua Lydecker qui tenait une tasse de café à la main et qui venait d'en poser une à côté de Logan.

- Possible. En tout cas, ça vaut la peine de vérifier.

- Tu as raison... Mais si ce gars dit vrai il va nous falloir du renfort. Il faudrait que tu diffuses un flash comme tu l'avais fait l'an dernier pour aider Tinga à s'enfuir.

- C'est d'accord. Je vais passer un message aux alentours de Seattle voir s'il y en a pas trop loin.

La vérification fut faite. Mais là ou devait se tenir un centre scientifique, se trouvait en fait un petit aérodrome. Logan n'y croyait pas. La photo satellite prise il y a deux mois de ce cela était formelle. Un petit aérodrome. Il se leva brusquement, dégoûté, mais Lydecker qui venait de s'asseoir à sa place le rappela.

- Regardez ! Ça et ça, ce sont des tourelles de surveillance et là c'est une barrière de sécurité. Pourquoi un petit aérodrome de montagne aurait-il besoin de ce système de surveillance. Et regarde ça. Mis à part ce gros bâtiment, il n'y a rien d'autre autour, juste une piste de décollage qui soit disant passant est bien trop petite pour y faire décoller des petits avions de tourisme.

- Une base souterraine ?

- Oui, c'est très commun pour ce genre de base. C'est très discret et ça passe vraiment inaperçu pour des yeux non avertis.

Logan mit un petit instant pour préparer son matériel, installer la caméra et, avec l'aide de Lydecker, rédigea un message codé que seuls les X5 pourraient décoder. Une fois prêt, Logan s'installa, vérifia une dernière fois le matériel avant de réciter son texte. Il ressentit une sensation étrange en le lisant car c'était la première fois que le Veilleur reprenait la parole depuis la disparition de Max. Une fois le message enregistré, Logan pianota quelques commandes sur son clavier et engagea une connexion multiple avec le satellite. Après deux échecs, la connexion put enfin être établie et tous les postes de télévision de la ville diffusèrent le même message :

_«N'essayez pas de régler votre téléviseur... Voici votre cyber flash, souffle de la liberté. Le piratage du réseau durera exactement 60 secondes. On ne peut le localiser, on ne peut l'interrompre, c'est la seule voix encore libre, qui reste dans cette ville._

_Ce message s'adresse à ceux qui ont donné un coup de main au Veilleur pour dévoiler le programme Manticore.Tout n'est pas terminé, il en reste encore quelques vestiges. L'une d'entre vous que vous connaissez sous le code 452, a été capturée et conduite en détention. Le Veilleur sait ou il se trouve, mais il a besoin de vous pour la sortir de là. Vous savez comment me joindre. C'était votre ami le Veilleur. Paix à tous.»_

Le message passé, Logan enleva le micro et regarda Lydecker tout en disant :

- Voilà ! Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils entendront le message.

Lydecker qui restait pensif répondit : "Ils viendront."

- Je l'espère. Je rediffuserai un flash plus tard ce soir.

- Bonne idée. Ils te joindront sur la boîte vocale que Zack avait mis en place. Dis leurs de venir à cet endroit le plus tôt possible. Ils m'y trouveront, mais dis leur de ne pas s'inquiéter de ma présence. Viens à 9 heures pour préparer la mission.

- Entendu !

- Sois à l'heure, sinon on part sans toi ! ajouta-t-il comme s'il donnait un ordre à un militaire.

Donald sortit de l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Logan se retrouva seul et regarda sa montre. Il était presque midi... Il referait un flash vers 20h00. En attendant, le reste de la journée, Logan s'occupa d'aller voir ceux qu'il contactait lorsqu'il avait besoin de faire des nouveaux papiers. Il fallait qu'il fasse ceux pour Alan York le plus vite possible. Son enquête en dépendait et la vie d'Alan aussi.

À 20h00, comme prévu, Logan fit un deuxième flash pour avertir les frères et sœurs de Max. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il avait attendu à proximité du téléphone et qu'il commençait à perdre espoir, celui-ci sonna enfin. C'était Krit qui appelait. Il disait avoir vu le message et qu'il avait rejoint Syl avant de l'appeler. Ils étaient prêts à l'aider pour retrouver Max. Logan leur dit alors de se rendre à une adresse où ils y trouveraient Lydecker. Krit suspicieux demanda ce que faisait Lydecker ici. Logan lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter et que c'était Lydecker qui lui avait donné les informations sur l'endroit où se trouvait Max. Il leur dit qu'il devait les rejoindre le lendemain à 9 heures. Krit prit note et raccrocha.

Logan était heureux. Max avait de la chance de pouvoir compter sur eux. Ils avaient enfin les moyens de sortir la jeune femme de ce centre. Après une nuit plus ou moins courte, à penser sans arrêt à Max, Logan se réveilla aux alentours de 7h30 du matin. Il s'apprêta, prépara ses affaires puis descendit à sa voiture et se rendit à l'endroit convenu avec Lydecker, dans le secteur 2. Le trajet fut relativement rapide et il arriva même un peu en avance.

Le bâtiment que Logan regardait en sortant de sa voiture tombait en ruines et les façades étaient couvertes de graffitis. Logan vérifia l'adresse une dernière fois et traversa la route. Une fois au premier étage, il frappa à la porte du numéro quatorze. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lydecker lui ouvrit et il entra. L'appartement était comme l'immeuble, un taudis, en bref la planque idéale pour ne pas être repéré. Sitôt entré, Logan vit Syl et Krit. Elle était assise sur une chaise, face au dossier alors que Krit se tenait debout adossé à un mur de la chambre. Alors qu'ils saluaient Logan, Lydecker interrompit les retrouvailles.

- Nous devons discuter du plan.

- Exact.

- Voici ce que je propose et il n'y a rien de mieux, sauf si quelqu'un a une idée.

- On vous écoute Donald, fit Logan curieux

Logan était intéressé d'entendre le plan du fin stratège qu'il était. Il fallait bien avouer que les plans de Lydecker pour retrouver Max ou les autres étaient très astucieux. Il était toujours parvenu à le faire échouer dans ses projets, mais cette fois-ci ils étaient du même côté.

- Manticore a toujours été en relation avec ce centre et ce même si nous n'avons jamais fait appel à eux. C'est un de mes amis au département de sécurité qui m'a donné ces informations. Le seul moyen d'accéder au centre c'est par la route et il n'y en a qu'une seule. Le problème qui se pose c'est qu'il y a un poste de surveillance à 4 kilomètres et qu'il faudra le passer. Or tout véhicule pénétrant dans cette zone doit obligatoirement avoir une autorisation de mission officielle du département de sécurité militaire. Il nous faut donc cette accréditation.

- Ça devrait pouvoir se trouver facilement et pour le falsifier ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

- Il faut aussi pouvoir confirmer cette accréditation, car il y a une procédure d'authentification. Le garde va transmettre le code à 8 chiffres au central du département. Il faudra donc pirater la ligne et confirmer nous même le code, sinon je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- On ne peut pas se débarrasser du garde ? Fit Krit.

- Négatif ! C'est une zone trop bien surveillée pour se permettre ça S'ils se rendent compte de quoi que ce soit, on verra débarquer des troupes de partout.

- Ça ne devrait pas poser de problème pour pirater la ligne, coupa Logan. Je n'aurai qu'à me faire passer pour l'un d'eux et je confirmerai le code.

- Parfait, reprit Lydecker. Je me suis procuré un 4x4 pratiquement identique à ceux utilisés par Manticore. Avec mon badge, que j'ai gardé, avec Syl et Krit comme gardes, on fera plus vrais que nature. Nous entrerons, demanderons à récupérer la fille de Manticore et ensuite on dégage pour se retrouver au point qui se trouve ici, à environ sept kilomètres du poste de surveillance. _Un silence se fit._ Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

- Vu que vous avez dit que l'on avait pas vraiment le choix, je pense que ce plan est faisable. Tu en penses quoi Krit ?

- Moi je n'ai pas confiance en vous !

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas soldat ?

- Vous ! Je n'ai pas confiance. Qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas nous rouler encore une fois ?

- Et que ferai-je ? Je ne travaille plus pour Manticore, le projet n'existe même plus.

- Vous pouvez travailler à votre compte et revendre Max à des gens prêts à payer très cher pour avoir un soldat génétiquement modifié.

- Absurdité soldat ! Je n'ai toujours voulu que votre bien et jamais je ne vous vendrai au plus offrant.

- Je comprends ta réaction Krit._ Lança abruptement Logan dans la conversation._ Moi aussi je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais c'est grâce à lui que nous savons où se trouve Max. C'est un point que nous ne pouvons pas négliger. Si Donald avait voulu récupérer Max pour son compte, il ne m'aurait sûrement pas appelé ni même demandé à ce que je contacte d'autres X5 pour aller sortir Max de là. Pour une fois je suis prêt à retenter l'expérience, comme la dernière fois.

Krit regardait Lydecker avec soupçon, il ne lui ferait jamais confiance, mais si Logan disait que Lydecker était de bonne foi sur ce coup alors il serait de la partie. De plus Max était sa sœur et il ne pouvait pas la laisser tomber.

- C'est d'accord, mais faites attention Lydecker ! Au premier écart de votre part, je vous ferai avaler votre extrait de naissance.

Lydecker ne répondit même pas. La haine que ces enfants avaient pour lui, il le méritait bien au fond. Il sera dur de retrouver leur confiance alors qu'il avait été leur guide pendant de longues années et qu'ils l'aimaient bien, au début.

Logan s'était mis à chercher le fameux document dont il avait besoin pour accréditer la fausse mission de Lydecker. Ce ne fut pas très long pour pirater le service Internet du département de sécurité militaire et imprimer plusieurs copies du document. Avec Lydecker il remplit les blancs et ils avaient enfin leur papier.

- Bon maintenant il va me falloir un véhicule pour mettre tout le matériel dont j'aurai besoin et il faut justement que je passe chez moi pour le prendre.

- Ça ne pose pas de problème, fit Syl. Suivez-moi, on passera chez vous prendre ce dont vous avez besoin.

Il se leva et accompagna Syl qui était déjà à proximité de la porte. Une demie heure plus tard Logan avait un fourgon vert, très facile à camoufler dans la nature. Après l'avoir équipé, Logan et Syl rejoignirent Lydecker et Krit devant l'immeuble où ils se trouvaient et partirent ensemble en direction du centre.

****

**FIN ACTE 2**


End file.
